Inesperado Sentimiento o Esperado?
by Aurora Snape
Summary: La vida da muchas vueltas y le gusta jugar con el destino de las personas, él jamas hubiera creído que el color marrón pudiera reemplazar al verde pero así paso, Severus Snape luchara por el amor y el destino de Hermione Jane Granger pero Lord Voldemort se interpondrá... el amor lograra su cometido? o el "y vivieron felices para siempre" es solo una mentira...entren y descubran.
1. Prologo

**Mi mensaje esta al final! Para no hacerlas esperar! xD**

Prologo

El amor llega cuando menos uno se lo espera y que decir cuando llega con una persona a la cual siempre veías como una "insufrible sabelotodo" de la cual te burlabas y humillabas a diario, sabiendo que ella ya tenia suficiente con las burlas de sus propios compañeros de casa, que la vieran como una indeseable siendo la mejor estudiante desde hace muchos años en la historia de Hogwarts, no pudo evitar notar semejanzas entre como la tratan a ella y como lo trataban a el los malditos merodeadores, ufffffff …que caprichoso es el amor verdad? Amar a una jovencita que puede ser su hija y que era la mejor amiga del hijo de su peor enemigo...Pero ahora que se podía hacer?... Si, Severus Snape estaba enamorado de la preciosa castaña de ojos melados…Hermione Jane Granger y no había vuelta de hoja…. No se acordaba cuando fue que ese sentimiento surgió en su corazón, cuando unos ojos color miel borraron los de color verde completamente de su pensamiento, es y será un sentimiento difícil de entender el amor, aunque muchas personas tratan de decir que el amor es miel sobre hojuelas , algunas veces puede lastimar mas que una daga enterrada en el corazón y mucho mas cuando el "amor" hacia la mujer o hombre amado es prohibido o mal visto por los demás…o algo peor, no correspondido. Severus estaba en una encrucijada olvidarla y perderla o luchar por su amor hasta el fin de todo lo conocido…. Al pelinegro le gusto mas la segunda opción aunque eso significaba que todo el mundo lo viera con malos ojos (mas si es posible) a tener que sufrir por un amor perdido de nuevo …que tal si era correspondido? No…esta vez no, la amaba e iba a arriesgar su vida si fuera necesario por el amor de su preciosa castaña ….ahora, el problema principal...Como conquistar ese corazón? Como quitar esa mascara de frialdad que tanto trabajo le costó construir ante ella? Pero lo lograría…la conquistaría hasta con su último aliento de vida…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hola de nuevo! Pues aquí estoy de regreso, después de tantos meses sin dignarme a aparecer….pero el caso es que volví y con fuerzas restauradas! Les traigo esta historia un tanto alocada pero créanme que les va a gustar, no está acabada porque yo soy de esas chicas que en lugar de escribir sus historiar en el ordenador yo las hago a mano en un cuaderno predestinado a este fin….llevo varios capítulos y espero que con su apoyo pueda finalizarla exitosamente. Esta historia va dedicada especialmente para Alexza Snape y Mairesnape las cuales me ayudaron (inconscientemente) a decidirme y subirla. Pero tod s los que estén leyendo este mensaje son el motor y la vida de esta historia. Espero muchos reviews!

Gracias de nuevo y les mando muchos besos mortios!

Aurora Snape


	2. Principio de un amor

Holis! Espero que les haya gustado el prólogo, cortito pero los capis son más largos…bueno quiero aclarar que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece...eso significa que no vinieron de mi imaginación (que triste) y que soy muy infeliz por eso…jajajaja.

Disfruten este capítulo!

Besos Mortios

Aurora Snape

Principio de un amor

Hermione se encontraba en la biblioteca terminando sus deberes de transformaciones y por un minuto se permitió que su mente vagara por diferentes sucesos ocurridos en el trascurso del día…

"_-Ron por favor-dijo la castaña, - Entiende que no te puedo ver más que como un amigo…No quiero que esto arruine nuestra amistad…RON!- grito la chica al ver que su amigo pelirrojo se iba muy enojado del Gran Comedor._

_-No me vuelvas a hablar en tu vida Granger! Es obvio que prefieres a ese maldito bastardo en vez de aceptar mi amor!- grito el chico a viva voz haciendo que tanto alumnos como profesores callaran._

_-Ron…no me hagas esto…somos amigos…Ron-decía Mione con voz lastimera._

_-Nunca más me vuelvas a decir amigo…ya no, escúchame bien NUNCA seré amigo de una sangre sucia-dijo Ron escupiendo el horrible apelativo."_

Ella podía seguir recordando cómo se sintió después pero ya no soportaba esas ganas inmensas de llorar y así es como sucedió, ella soltó en llanto silencioso tratando de olvidar sus penas. Esperando que algo o alguien volviera a infundirle confianza y no dejarla caer en el agujero negro que es la depresión, pero Herms sabía que eso no iba a suceder… "_quien ayudaría a una asquerosa sangre sucia" _pensó, lo que la joven no sabía era que en ese momento el profesor más odiado y temido de Hogwarts caminaba justamente hacia allí.

-Señorita Granger?-pregunto el profesor Snape sin poder simular un poco de sorpresa en su voz al encontrarla en tal estado.

La castaña levanto la cara de la mesa mostrando sus ojos enrojecidos por tanto llanto, trato de limpiarse las lágrimas para que su profesor no viera que había llorado, pero ya era muy tarde porque él ya lo había advertido.

-¿Por qué está llorando señorita?-pregunto Snape con la voz limpia de ironia y sarcasmo.

-No…no señor….no estoy llorando-dijo Hermione tratando de fingir tranquilidad.

-A mi no me engaña…tiene los ojos hinchados y terriblemente rojos….entiendo que para usted yo no sea una persona de confianza- decía Snape

-Profesor…-trataba de decir la castaña.

-Así que si no me quiere decir que es lo que le ocurre será mejor que pase a retirarme- finalizo el pocionista haciendo ademan de darse la vuelta.

-No! No….digo….si usted me quiere escuchar-dijo Mione

-Lo que quiero es que se desahogue y deje de llorar, no es propio de usted y en lo mínimo es bueno para sus….su salud- corrigió de inmediato, "_por poco le digo sus preciosos ojos…no puedo ser tan descuidado, tengo que ir más lento con ella" _pensó.

-De acuerdo… lloraba porque…-dijo la ojimiel incomoda mirando por las estanterías.

-Espere un momento…no creo que sea muy adecuado hablar de sus intimidades en la biblioteca, ya es suficiente que vaya a hablar de ellas conmigo como para que el resto del alumnado…o bueno la minoría del alumnado que no tienen la cabeza hueca las escuche...le parece que vayamos a mi despacho?-pregunto el profesor.

-Pero ahí hace frio….-se atrevió a decir la castaña.

-Y el frio no ayudara…..en el jardín estaremos mas cómodos, le parece bien?- pregunto de nuevo.

-Y mis clases señor?-ahora fue el turno de la chica en preguntar.

-Yo me encargo de eso Señorita Granger, vamos?-

-Si...-acepto Hermione

Severus ayudo a su alumna a recoger los libros que se hallaban a lado de ella, "_aun deprimida carga con tantos libros…se parece a mí de joven…"_ pensó el pelinegro, tomaron rumbo hacia aquellos preciosos jardines encantados, mientras caminaban varios alumnos que se los encontraban (por no decir todos) volteaban sorprendidos ante tal imagen, el murciélago de las mazmorras cargando los libros de la sangre sucia sabelotodo de Gryffindor mientras ella iba a su lado totalmente ruborizada por las miradas.

-No haga caso a las miradas necias, estos retrasados no saben lo que es un caballero, en sus cabezas solo hay aire y uno que otro hechizo para bajarse el calentón….bola de mocosos hormonados-dijo Snape con su tono mordaz de voz arrancando una sonrisa de Hermione.

Cuando llegaron a los jardines, Severus guio a la chica hasta un roble que estaba junto al lago y le indico que se sentara, la chica obedeció y junto a ella el profesor se sentó.

-Muy bien Señorita Granger, ahora si usted esta cómoda dígame que es lo que le sucede- pidió Snape.

-Es que Ron…..-dijo la chica.

"_Claro tenía que ser culpa de ese zanahorio idiota" _pensó Severus.

-El muy imbécil me confeso su amor….yo jamás le di pie para que pensara eso….por obviedad no lo acepte, después se enojó mucho conmigo y me dijo….-se le corto la voz a Hermi.

-¿Granger?- pregunto Snape como pidiendo que continuara.

-Me llamo sangre sucia- finalizo Hermione.

-La escenita que paso en el Gran Comedor fue por esa causa... ¿cierto?- pregunto el hombre.

-Si…él se molestó porque le dije que yo me había enamorado de otra persona y que por el no sentía nada más que un cariño de amigos- dijo la castaña muy roja, ¿quién se iba a imaginar contándole sus dramas amorosos al jefe de la casa de las serpientes? NADIE.

"_Enamorada de otro? Quien será el idiota que trata de arrebatármela? Voy a joder su maldita existencia cuando me entere…."_amenazo Severus en sus pensamientos.

-Se que Weasley es su amigo o lo era y que no va a tolerar un insulto hacia el pero….es un imbécil cabeza hueca, perder su amistad con usted, perder la oportunidad de estar con usted…sentir su cercanía…menudo idiota-mascullo el profesor y se puso pálido totalmente cuando noto que había expresado parte de sus pensamientos en voz alta. Hermione sonrió al notar como el profesor había reaccionado…tal vez…tal vez si tenía una oportunidad.

-Le juro que no entiendo porque Ron reacciono de esa forma tan agresiva, el ya sabía que mi corazón le pertenece a…- callo inmediatamente Mione.

-¿De quién?-"_carajo….controla tu curiosidad" _se maldijo mentalmente el pelinegro.

Hermione inhalo para armarse de valor, abrió la boca para contestar pero comenzó una tremenda tormenta que los tomo descuidados a los dos. "_Maldita sea, cuando ya le iba a decir la verdad a Snape empieza este maldito monzón" _pensó Mione enojada.

Severus vio que la chica temblaba de frio y comenzaba a mojarse, al igual que el montón de libros que traía con si, con un movimiento de la varita los libros desaparecieron para llegar a la recamara de la chica, en cuanto a la joven, Severus Snape hizo algo que estaba en contra de su carácter de "odio a los Gryffindor", se despojó de su preciosa capa negra y se la coloco en los hombros a la chica.

-Pero….profesor, se va a empapar-dijo la castaña.

-Prefiero mojarme a que le de neumonía….como ya le dije aún existen hombres que tienen más de dos hormonas en la cabeza y que son caballerosos, Señorita Granger- dijo el ex mortifago.

-Muchas Gracias… por todo- dijo Herms sonrojándose.

-No tiene por qué darlas, pero confió en que terminaremos nuestra charla en otro momento, aparte me da gusto verla más tranquila- dijo Severus.

-Este…si claro profesor, cuando usted quiera continuaremos la plática- dijo Hermione.

Severus ya no le contesto porque iban entrando al colegio, el profesor se ofreció a acompañar a la chica al Gran Comedor ya que era la hora de la cena; antes de entrar Snape la tomo de los hombros y le dijo:

-Permitame entrometerme un poco mas o bueno darle un consejo…no deje que la ceguera de su amigo le afecte, usted vale mucho, no le quiero decir que lo perdone o no, esa es su decisión, solo piense en cuanto le afecta lo acontecido y reflexione. De verdad quiere tener este tipo de amigos? Que no la entienden? Piénselo, de acuerdo?- pregunto el profesor.

-Si….gracias de nuevo…creo que mejor le devuelvo su capa-dijo Hermione tratando de quitarse la preciosidad de capa, pero Snape a la detuvo.

-No Granger, usted aun está temblando quédese con la capa…a no ser que le incomode lo que opinen sus "amigos"-dijo el pelinegro.

-No…no es eso…pero usted…-tartamudeo la chica.

-No se preocupe por eso…yo me hago cargo- dijo Severus sin poder evitar que una sonrisa cruzara por sus labios, -después de usted- dijo abriendo las puertas de roble.

Cuando ambos entraron absolutamente todos voltearon hacia ellos con ojos sorprendidos ya que ver a tu odiado profesor de pociones y a la sabelotodo amiga de Potter mojados, el sin capa, la cual está en los hombros de la chica no es algo que se vea todos los días; Hermione se ruborizó completamente pero siguió su camino a lado del profesor hacia su respectiva mesa, al llegar Mione volteo hacia su profesor y le dedico una sincera sonrisa, él se la devolvió gustoso y se dirigió hacia la mesa de profesores ante la mirada incrédula de todos.

-¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACIAS CON ESE…..bastardo?-pregunto Ron bajando la voz ante la última palabra.

-No tengo que darte una sola explicación RONALD- dijo Hermione.

~~~~En la mesa de profesores ~~~~

-¿Hay algo que me quieras contar Severus?-pregunto el Director con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-En absoluto Albus- contesto Snape -Nada-

Hermione y Severus aunque estando lejos no dejaban de mirarse mutuamente.

.

.

.

En el castillo todos estaban ajenos del mal que crecía paulatinamente, un mal fundado por el odio y que ambicionaba locamente obtener un poder inimaginable…la clave para conseguirlo se hallaba en el castillo, pero no era una tonta profecía o un miserable chico que por azahares del destino continuaba con vida, no… una joven bruja era la que albergaba ese poder…y el mal haría todo por tenerla en cuerpo y alma, aunque tuviera que pasar por el mismísimo Merlín.


	3. Principio del fin

Hola! Acá les traigo el segundo capítulo, espero que les gusten mucho y mil gracias por sus reviews, estos son los que hacen que mi imaginación vuele a retorcidas situaciones como la que se presentara a continuación. De nuevo mil gracias por su apoyo y espero que sigan dejan mas reviews!

Aclaración: en algunas partes va a aparecer una línea de símbolos, eso significa que ahí termina esa escena y sigue otra si les quedo duda pregúntenme por PM.

Los personajes de la maravillosa serie de Harry Potter por desgracia no me pertenecen ni aun mi amado Snape pero bueno, la historia es completamente mía .

Disfruten este capi!

Besos Mortios

Aurora Snape

Capitulo 2 Principio del Fin

Severus estaba en su despacho pensando acerca de cierta alumna que le había robado el corazón que por tanto tiempo (según él) le había pertenecido a Lily Evans, estaba tan absorto en su mente que no noto que cierto anciano de larga barba plateada se encontraba en el marco de la puerta.

-Severus? Puedo pasar?-pregunto el director

"_Ya estas adentro"_ pensó, -Claro Albus, adelante- respondió Snape

-He notado que desde la cena estas un tanto extraño, aparte se me hizo muy curioso que llegaras escoltando a la Señorita Granger- dijo el anciano

-Y hay algún problema de que la haya acompañado?- pregunto el pocionista un tanto irritado.

-No, claro que no, lo que me llamo la atención es lo raro de la situación…-explico Dumbledor.

-A que te refieres?-pregunto Snape alzando una ceja (su gesto típico)

-Que Hermione llevaba en sus hombros tu capa y que ambos venían bastante mojaditos…-dijo Albus con picardía, la cual provoco un leve sonrojo en Snape.

-Este…la señorita Granger y yo estábamos hablando en el jardín cuando la tormenta nos sorprendió…y pues...tuve una atención con ella propia de los caballeros como yo- dijo Severus altaneramente, -Aparte no le veo lo raro-

-No por supuesto que no, pero es algo bastante raro en usted "caballero" jajajaja- dijo el anciano soltando una sonora carcajada.

-¿De qué carajos te ríes? Aparte yo SIEMPRE he sido un caballero- dijo Severus.

-Aja si como no….o bueno, por lo menos con ella JAMAS has actuado de esa forma, donde quedo ese odio eterno por los Gryffindors?- pregunto Albus.

-Ese odio siempre va a estar ahí, pero tener un gesto de CABALLEROSIDAD con la única leona que creo tiene más de dos neuronas en la cabeza no es nada malo, ni significa que me este volviendo loco o más suave…-aclaro muy seguro el pelinegro.

-Como digas hijo, ahora dime de qué hablaste con Hermione- pregunto el director abriendo un caramelo de limón y metiéndoselo a la boca.

-Eres un metiche Albus, solo te puedo decir que tus estúpidos alumnos la hacen sentir menos, he oído sus burlas y más de una vez he querido hechizar a los idiotas que las dicen pero como lo tienes prohibido…tienes que hacer algo respecto a eso Albus, es increíble que en el mejor colegio de magia y hechicería ocurra esto…muchos me recuerdan a los imbéciles de los merodeadores…-dijo Snape con un gesto de evidente fastidio.

-Tomare cartas en el asunto Severus, te lo prometo, cuida y vigila a la chica…ese dolor se puede convertir en odio y sed de venganza- reflexiono el anciano, - ¿Y te le declaraste?- pregunto con un brillito en los ojos y cambiando totalmente el giro de la conversación.

-¡¿Qué?!...No pienso discutir ESO contigo, ¿y sabes qué? Ya me harte de tus preguntas-dijo Snape muy enojado y avergonzado, "_Como diablos sabe todo sobre mi esta cabra chiflada" _pensó.

-Ok, ok…bueno hijo ya me retiro que descanses- dijo Dumbledor acercándose a la puerta pero antes de salir… se oyó perfectamente en todas las mazmorras un "SUEÑA CON TU LEONA"

-¡ALBUS DUMBLEDOR!- grito Severus totalmente rojo por la vergüenza.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ººººººº

"¿_Cómo es posible que Severus Snape fuera caballeroso conmigo?" _eso venia pensando Hermione cuando estaba finalizando sus deberes de pociones.

-Ufff… ¿quién lo diría?- dijo la castaña

-¿Quién diría que Herm?- pregunto Ginny que acababa de pasar por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

-Nada Ginny, solo pensaba en voz alta- respondió la joven.

-Como digas…oye puedo saber porque llegaste a la cena flaqueada por el murciélago grasiento de las mazmorras?...a Ron no le gusto nada verte con el…y para serte sincera me pareció de muy mal gusto de tu parte que prefieras pasearte con el viejo ese en lugar de con mi hermano, ni mencionar que tenias puesta su capa…¿Qué te ocurre Hermione? – pregunto la pelirroja enojada.

-Mira Ginevra, yo te considero mi mejor amiga pero no por eso voy a permitir que me vengas a ningunear y decirme lo que te parece a ti que está bien o mal ok? Estoy harta que tanto tu como Harry traten de unirme con Ronald…no te ofendas Ginny, yo te adoro pero por tu hermano solo siento una linda amistad- aclaro Hermione tragándose la ira que empezaba a salir por las imprudencias de la Weasley.

-Está bien Mione…no te enojes pero solo quiero decirte que ya todo el mundo anda rumoreando que tu y Snape tienen algo que ver….algunos se aventuran a decir que tu eres su amante y por eso de tus últimamente notas altas en pociones y el cambio de actitud hacia ti de parte del profesor- dijo Ginny con mofa.

-¡Eso no son más que calumnias! – Grito la castaña, - No porque yo sea mejor que esa bola de envidiosos tienen que andar inventándome chismes de esa clase-siseo.

-Hermione tranquila…pero es que es muy curioso según lo que me cuentan que Snape ya no se burla de ti….y que pasaste de un Aceptable a un Extraordinario de un día para el otro…pero por favor relájate son solo rumores…eso espero- esto último la pelirroja lo dijo en tono bajo.

-No! No más! Estoy harta que todos se burlen de mi de una manera tan cruel, he aguantado por 6 largos años sus estúpidos comentarios, ni siquiera mis propios compañeros de casa me respetan…estoy cansada…¡ME LARGO DE ESTE ESTUPIDO COLEGIO DE MIERDA!- grito la ojimiel.

-¡Hermione!- exclamo sorprendida su "amiga", trato de sostenerla del brazo pero la castaña se soltó con violencia y se encerró en su cuarto.

Cuando la castaña entro a la habitación comenzó a tirar y explotar todo lo que tenía a su paso… estaba desesperada, sentía dolor y una profunda tristeza pero sobretodo sentía hervir la sangre por la rabia y rencor que almacenaba en su pecho, todos esos sentimiento si de por si son malos de sentir en un momento de la vida, estarlos reteniendo en el pecho por más de 6 años era algo abrumador…que amenazaba con explotar con cada nueva burla… Hermione era una bomba de tiempo y los estúpidos comentarios de Ginevra junto con el resto del alumnado habían sido el detonador.

-Yo les voy a enseñar a no meterse conmigo…si creen que soy la estúpida hija de muggles indefensa están muy equivocados, me tendrán respeto de una forma u otra- dijo la chica tomando su capa y saliendo hecha una furia del cuarto, siguiéndola estaba Ginny que trataba de detenerla.

-¡Por Merlín Hermione! A dónde vas? Contéstame- rogo la peliroja, jamás había visto a su amiga tan enojada por unos inocentes comentarios, siempre la veía calmada y haciendo oídos sordos pero ahora…

La Gryffindor volteo a verla, Ginny retrocedió asustada, Hermione tenia los ojos de un profundo negro, no solo la pupila sino el ojo en general…era la manifestación de la magia que estaba por salir de una forma no muy agradable.

-Si para tener su respeto necesito infundirles miedo eso hare y NADIE podrá detenerme, así venga el mismo Godric Gryffindor a impedirlo- dijo Granger fríamente saliendo de la sala común.

Ginny se quedo de una pieza al oír lo que había dicho la perfecta prefecta pero más le sorprendió el hecho que cuando lo dijo su voz sonó mas amenazante que del mismo Snape…No sabía qué hacer, tenía que decirle lo más rápido posible al director antes que la castaña hiciera una locura.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ººººººº

Hermione iba hacia el punto de aparición en Hogwarts, por fortuna en el camino no se encontró con ningún inconveniente, así que salió por las rejas para ir a las afueras del Castillo, donde sabia que se podía desaparecer, ella no veía mas allá que de su propia ira, haría lo que fuera con tal de vengarse de aquellos que la habían hecho menos, que se burlaban de ella…nadie sabía que se metían en la boca de la serpiente, ella les haría probar el veneno de la amargura y el miedo, lograría que cada uno de sus agresores se postraran ante ella suplicando perdón y ella se burlaría en su cara por lo insignificantes y mediocres que era…había uno en especial que pagaría caro por haberse atrevido a gritarle y humillarla delante de todo el comedor, por burlarse de ella en cada oportunidad que tenia, por decirle bastardo al amor de su vida, por creerse su dueño….Ronald Weasley sería el que más sufriría por cada lagrima que había gastado…que todo Hogwarts se preparara porque Hermione ya no estaba dispuesta a mas humillaciones y solo había una persona que le podía ayudar…..Él era vocero del mal y su única oportunidad de Venganza, con todo esto en la cabeza Hermione se desapareció.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ººººººº

Severus estaba sentado en un sillón de cuero negro frente a la chimenea recordando la hermosa sonrisa que "su sabelotodo" le había brindado después de dejarla en su mesa cuando recibió un llamado urgente del director, el cual le solicitaba con rapidez en su despacho…"¿_qué diablos habrá pasado? _Pensó antes de salir casi corriendo rumbo a la oficina de Albus.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ººººººº

Llegando en cuestión de segundos Hermione fijo su vista en una glamorosa mansión la cual sabía que le pertenecía a la familia Malfoy, se acercó y una sombra negra la intercepto apuntándola con la varita.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto el mortifago

-Hermione Jane Granger- dijo la chica con la barbilla en alto.

-¿Granger? ¿La amiga sangre sucia de Potter?- pregunto el encapuchado

-Sí y te aseguro que por mis venas corre más sangre pura que en todo tu sucio cuerpo….vengo a ver al Señor Tenebroso- dijo Granger tranquilamente.

-¿Cómo osas hablarme de esa manera sangre sucia? Aparte tú no eres digna de ver a mi señor- dijo el tipejo con desdén.

-Yo creo que eso lo debe juzgar el Lord en persona y no tu Yaxley, sígame Señorita Granger- dijo una voz, desde las penumbras salió Lucius Malfoy .Hermione lo siguió por los jardines hasta llegar a la entrada de esa bellísima Mansión. Entraron y la castaña fue conducida hasta el salón donde vislumbro la silueta de Lord Voldemort.

-Mi Lord hay alguien que quiero verlo- dijo Lucius.

Al oír eso el Señor Tenebroso volteo para quedar cara a cara con la castaña, este esbozo una horripilante sonrisa la cual la castaña respondió con una mirada divertida.

.

.

.

Nuestras decisiones algunas veces se basan en reacciones ante una situación, no siempre son acertadas ni equivocadas, basarlas en el rencor y el odio es un error garrafal, Severus se dará cuenta que ahora más que nunca tendrá que apoyar a Hermione para poder salir libres de las garras del Lord…pero será que Hermione quiere salir de ese hoyo en el cual ella misma se hundió?


	4. El Mal asciende

Holis! Bueno aquí les traigo el 3 capítulo del fic, también quiero disculparme porque no podre subir capítulos hasta después de año nuevo, pero las recompensare…jajaja bueno espero que les guste y ya saben déjenme un review que eso me pone muy feliz

Bueno hay que seguir los protocolos…los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen (para mi desgracia) a lo largo de la historia tal vez encuentren uno que otro personaje inventado (esos si son mios) pero lamentablemente el resto no (WAAA! NI SEVERUS). Disculpen si encuentran alguna falta de ortografía .

Que disfruten este capítulo y felices fiestas

Besos Mortios

Aurora Snape

Capítulo 4 El mal asciende

Severus llego al despacho en donde se encontraba Albus, este estaba parado junto a un ventanal viendo al horizonte con expresión sombría y la Weasley menor estaba sentada frente al escritorio con la mirada perdida… "_¿Qué pasa? Algo….presiento algo muy malo…"_ pensó de inmediato el pelinegro.

-¿Me mandó llamar Director?-preguntó Snape

Albus volteo hacia el asintiendo, en los ojos había vestigio de lágrimas secas, eso se le hizo más raro a Severus puesto que el anciano jamás lloraba…la última vez que lo vio llorar fue cuando el mismo había estado al borde de la muerte…recordaba perfectamente esa ocasión…

_FLASH BACK_

_-Albus…-dijo Snape mientras aparecía en su casa de la Hilandera, el venía muy mal herido, la bastarda de Bellatrix lo había estado torturando porque según ella eso fortalecía el carácter de un mortifago, pero claro todos podrían pensar que uso el crucio hasta el cansancio…pero no, ella era una fanática de las torturas muggles…lo lastimo de una manera que no creía posible, uso de todo, cuchillos, agujas, fuego, agua….claro aparte de varias sesiones de sectumsempra, en ese momento la vida se le escapaba de la manos lo único que pudo hacer con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban fue aparecerse en su casa y tratar de llamar a Dumbledore._

_-Severus recibí tu…..HIJO! pero…que…que te paso mi muchacho? – pregunto Albus con los ojos abiertos de par en par…._

_Snape trato de hablar pero cada vez que abría la boca los pequeños pero profundos tajos que tenía en si cuello se lo impedían, Dumbledore al ver esto se puso rojo de ira… ya se la vería cara a cara con Bellatrix._

_-Tranquilo…yo te voy a curar hijo…nada te va a pasar…-le dijo Albus tratando de pasarle un poco de confianza, confianza que ni el mismo tenia, el anciano empezó con hechizos curativos en su garganta, después desvió su mirada hacia las piernas del joven mago...tenía heridas bastante profundas, había perdido mucha sangre y la seguía perdiendo….de seguro había sido el sectumsempra….de inmediato empezó con el contra hechizo, paro el flujo de sangre pero Snape se veía muy pálido…su pulso era muy lento, casi imperceptible…el mago sabía que ya no podía hacer nada más… su muchacho se estaba muriendo y no podía hacer nada._

_-Eres un idiota Albus….cómo pudiste dejar que fuera al encuentro de una loca como Lestrange, será mi culpa si Severus muere…perdóname…perdóname por favor…perdona por ser un insensible… yo….no sé qué hacer….me siento impotente….por favor Severus no mueras…eres como el hijo que nunca tuve...por favor muchacho….- balbuceaba Dumbledore, el mago más poderoso de los últimos tiempos lloraba desconsoladamente a lado de un moribundo profesor de pociones._

_-Albus…no seas un niño chillón…es…estoy bien…no te desharás tan fácilmente de mí, vieja cabra- dijo Snape lentamente mientras abría los ojos._

_-SEVERUS! Pensé que te iba a perder, discúlpame por haber te dicho que fueras a esa estúpida cita…perdóname- pidió el anciano aun con lágrimas en los ojos._

_-No tengo nada que perdonarte Albus… fue mi decisión haber ido…pero gracias por todo- dijo Snape tranquilamente pero tratando de ocultar su sorpresa al ver los rastros de lágrimas._

_-Gracias…bueno ahora te dejo descansar…hasta mañana- se despidió la "vieja cabra", ya se estaba dirigiendo a la chimenea cuando escucho que Snape le hablaba._

_-Oye viejo…yo también te quiero como a un padre… bueno ahora adiós- dijo Snape con un brillo de cariño en sus ojos._

_-Adiós hijo- ahora si desapareciendo por la chimenea._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Esa había sido la única vez que lo había visto llorar y jamás olvidaría que desde ese día, una que otra vez se le escaba decirle al anciano "_padre"_ claro siempre y cuando se tratara de convencerlo de algo…

-¿Albus? ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto ansioso el ojinegro.

-La señorita Weasley me acaba de informar que la joven Granger acaba de dejar al castillo hace minutos- dijo el director con tono triste.

-¿Qué? Eso…eso es imposible- exclamo Snape sin ocultar su sorpresa.

-Me temo que es verdad Severus…pero eso no es lo peor, sino por qué y en qué circunstancias nos abandonó…Ginevra repite lo que me dijiste a mi por favor- pidió el mago.

-Si…si señor…vera, Hermione dijo que estaba harta de los chismes y humillaciones hacia ella, que nadie la respetara…así que dijo que si era necesario infundirles terror para conseguir el respeto que se merecía, ella lo haría…daba verdadero miedo verla así…jamás la había visto de esa manera- dijo Ginny.

-¿Qué chismes?- pregunto Snape sintiendo la ira subir.

-Este…que usted y ella…ehmmm- se moría de vergüenza la chica.

-¿Qué ella y yo que?- exclamo Snape subiendo la voz.

-Que eran amantes….y de ahí la súbita subida de sus notas en pociones…- dijo la pelirroja

-¿QUE? ESO ES UNA ESTUPIDEZ….QUIEN FUE EL IMBECIL…..ESA ES PURA MIERDA, POR MERLIN! CON MUCHA RAZON SE ENOJO….APARTE A USTEDES QUE LES IMPORTA SI FUERA CIERTO! NO SON MAS QUE UN MONTON DE ADOLESCENTES HORMONADOS Y APARTE DE TODO MENTIROSOS….CON UN DEMONIO!- grito Snape todo sulfurado, logrando que la chica Weasley empezara a llorar.

-Tranquilo Severus…lo que ahora importa es evitar que haga una locura-dijo Dumbledore.

Snape iba a abrir la boca para contradecirlo pero la marca del antebrazo izquierdo comenzó a arderle.

-Me temo Albus…que ya es demasiado tarde- dijo el profesor susurrando, a lo cual el director solo atino a verlo preocupado.

Mientras tanto en la Mansión Malfoy

Granger y Voldemort se vieron a los ojos y el primero en hablar fue el Lord Oscuro.

-Vaya, vaya, a que debo su presencia en mi humilde morada, señorita Granger?- pregunto el Señor oscuro.

Hermione hizo una reverencia y contesto,- Me vengo a unir a su causa Mi Lord-

Yaxley soltó una carcajada y dijo –Una sangre sucia mortifaga…no me hagas reir-

-Silencio… ella no es ninguna impura…. Y lo sabes...cierto _Mione?_- pregunto Tom con voz sedosa.

-Así es señor… yo lo sé- contesto la aludida.

-No comprendo…-susurro el mortifago

-Ella desciende de un noble linaje de familia sangre pura….pero esa es una historia que no te concierne…basta con que yo la conozca…lárgate maldito gusano…- ordeno el Lord a Yaxley, - ahora que decía señorita Granger?-

-Mi señor…quiero unirme a su causa…me he dado cuenta que usted es el que va a vencer y que el idiota de Potter solamente en un mocoso inmaduro que se refugia en las faldas de brujas y magos mejores que el…aparte quiero saciar mi venganza….estoy harta de los chismes y burlas de todos los que me rodean, quiero ser temida, quiero respeto y yo se que usted mi Lord me puede ayudar a saciar esa sed de poder- dijo la castaña.

-Por supuesto que yo puedo saciar esa sed mi niña… tu eres una clave importante para mi… asi que Lucius llama a todos, quiero que estén presentes a la hora marcar a esta bella joven- ordeno el Señor Tenebroso.

-Si mi amo- dijo Malfoy saliendo del Salon

-Granger…quiero tener unas palabras contigo- dijo el Lord

-Si mi Señor- contesto la castaña bajando la cabeza

-Por lo pronto no quiero que menciones de que familia provienes…podría ser riesgoso para _nuestros _planes, de acuerdo?- pregunto el Dark Lord

-Por supuesto mi señor...hasta que usted no lo ordene yo no abriré la boca- dijo la ojimiel

-Muy bien querida, ahora vete a preparar y después de la iniciación regresaras a Hogwarts- finalizo el Lord con una mueca que asemejaba a una sonrisa.

-Como usted diga- la castaña hizo una reverencia y salió hacia el comedor donde vio que estaba Lucius Malfoy.

-Todo esta listo para tu iniciación jovencita-dijo Lucius - solo falta que te pongas el traje adecuado, ese traje será el que usaras en cada reunión, junto con el se encuentra tu mascara de mortifaga, la cual debes usar en cada misión que seas mandada…- Lucius decía esto mientras subían por la escalera.

-Entiendo Señor Malfoy…gracias por la información- dijo amablemente la joven

-Dime Lucius querida- pidió el hombre abriendo una puerta- Aquí está el traje- indico, dando unas cuantas zancadas ya estaba junto la puerta de nuevo cuando Hermione lo interrumpió.

-Dime Mione Lucius…- indico la chica, el hombre salio con una sonrisa.

Hermione volteo hacia la cama y ahí se encontraba un precioso traje negro de seda y junto a él una máscara plateado con detalles un verde botella, ya estaba decidido y no había marcha atrás, ella se convertiría en la nueva mortifaga mano derecha del Lord Oscuro. "_Prepárate Hogwarts…mi venganza pronto llegara" _pensó la chica.

Snape rogaba a Merlín y Circe que llegara a tiempo para poder hablar con Hermione y detenerla en la locura que iba a hacer.

Cuando llego a la Mansión noto que todos los mortifagos habían sido convocados, y que todos hablaban de la nueva joven que iba a ser marcada, al pelinegro se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando entro y vio a la chica agachada ocultando la cara en espera de Voldemort, Severus se situó en primera fila para ver quién era la chica, esperanzado que no fuera su castañita; el Señor Tenebroso bajo las escaleras con elegancia si se para frente la chica y dijo:

-Levanta tu rostro, con la frente en alto, juras serme fiel en todo momento y guardarme respeto?- pregunto el Lord.

-Lo juro-dijo la castaña, de la punta de la varita del Lord salió una bruma negra y todos se impresionaron al ver la fuerza de ese hechizo, en ese momento Snape sintió que el alma se le fue a los pies, era Hermione, su Hermione y se estaba ligando a esa maldita víbora, había llegado tarde.

-Muy bien querida, ahora muestra tu brazo- pidió Voldemort, Mione descubrió su brazo izquierdo y el amo oscuro pronuncio el hechizo, marcando como si con fuego se tratara, era terriblemente doloroso pero ella se mordía el labio inferior para no soltar grito alguno, tenía que mostrarle a todos y a ella misma que era fuerte, que podía soportar todo el dolor que viniera. Snape veía el rictus de dolor en su cara y también el orgullo, era la misma expresión que él había hecho al ser marcado, dirigió su vista hacia los labios de la joven y vio un hilillo de sangre nacer en su labio inferior y recorrer la barbilla.

-Te felicito Hermione, no muchos soportan ser marcados, sin gritar- dijo el amo- Ahora necesitas descansar- dijo acariciándole la mejilla, _"Esta joven se parece tanto a ella…"_ pensó el Lord, -SEVERUS!-

-Si mi Lord?- pregunto Snape tratando de controlar la ira que sentía al ver a ese monstruo acariciarle tan amorosamente la mejilla a su amada.

-Llévatela contigo a Hogwarts y asegúrate de su protección- ordeno Tom.

-Como ordene mi señor- dijo el pelinegro acercándose a Hermione y tomándola en brazos para después aparecer en la afueras del castillo.

-¿Por qué Mione?, ¿Por qué arruinaste tu vida amor?- murmuro Snape mas para sí que para ella.

-No…no tuve opción- dijo esta antes de caer desmayada por el dolor que sufrió.

Al entrar a Hogwarts el decidió que era mejor llevársela a las mazmorras en lugar de a su torre, al llegar a las habitaciones privadas del profesor, él la recostó en su cama de sabanas inmaculadamente blancas y velo por ella mientras pensaba _"¿Por qué amor? Porque tenías que hacer una tontería como esta? Yo podía haberte defendido de las humillaciones de las cuales eras victima…yo te amo Mione y me duele que hayas cometido el mismo error que yo cometí…pero ya no puedo hacer nada…ahora tengo que protegerte y tratar de alejarte de esa maldita cara de víbora, ahora descansa amor… que nunca más tendrás una noche de paz….con esa marca en tu brazo nunca volverás a ser libre"_

-Descansa amor- susurro Snape fijando su vista en la bella castaña, esa noche sería muy larga.

.

.

.

El alcance del rencor puede lastimar a muchas personas, el amor tiene que superar muchas pruebas para demostrar que en verdad el amor lo puede todo…el felices para siempre de Hermione y Severus puede demorar mucho o quizás nunca pasar…Voldemort ha visto algo especial en la chica y hará todo por conseguirla… podrá la luz vencer al mal esta vez? O el mal será más poderoso que la luz? Solo hay blanco y negro?. Es tiempo de que todo el mundo se dé cuenta el alcance que unas palabras "inocentes" pueden lograr.


	5. Persuaciones y el mal latente

Hola chicas! Como estan?...bueno les quiero desear un bonito año 2013! Espero que todos sus deseos se cumplan…lo prometido es deuda…aquí tienen el 4 capítulo de esta historia tan rebuscada. Ahora antes que nada quiero agradecer a todas esas personas que me regalaron en review, un favorito y un follow, de verdad muchas gracias! Espero que les siga gustando porque solo por ustedes sigo escribiendo! Y CLARO! COMO OLVIDAR QUE HOY ES EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE MI MUSO…EL AMOR DE LA VIDA DE MUCHAS NOSOTRAS! FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SEVERUS!

Protocolo: Los personajes de la Saga de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling, solamente de ella y a nadie más (hasta donde se XD).

Que lo disfruten!

Besos mortios

Aurora Snape

Capitulo 5 Persuasiones

Mansion Malfoy

-Mi Lord…esta seguro de querer en sus filas a una sangre sucia como Granger?-pregutno insegura Bellatrix.

-No me cuestiones Bella…yo se porque hago las cosas…querida…recuerdas a Lucia?- pregunto Tom

-Claro…como olvidarla- dijo Lestrange entre dientes

-Vamos Bellatrix…no me digas que después de todo este tiempo aun le tienes resentimiento- dijo Voldemort maliciosamente

-Como no tenerle resentimiento a esa mujer… después de todo mi Lord, usted le puso todo a sus pies y la muy idiota prefirió largarse y dejarlo….porque la recuerda ahora mi señor?- pregunto la pelinegra.

-No te incumbe…en fin pronto será como tenerla de vuelta….ahora, en cuanto a Granger, lo que te puedo decir es que en su sangre corre una fuerza mágica de gran poder…. Y la quiero para mi- declaro el Señor Tenebroso.

-Entonces la chica es poderosa y nos ayudara a poder vencer al anciano de Dumbledore y al idiota de Potter?...pero que ella no les tiene un gran cariño a esos dos?- pregunto Bella

-Ese es precisamente el problema…ella pone su lealtad en donde su corazón le diga…por ahora ella ya esta marcada…nuestro deber es convencerla que todos los supuestos "buenos" no son mas que una bola de hipócritas que buscan su propio beneficio, para eso necesito tu ayuda Bellatrix- dijo Voldemort.

-Mi ayuda?- pregunto la mujer

-Si, tu te volverás su confidente y le llenaras la cabeza de nuestros ideales…la pondrás contra del vejete Albus y de la cicatriz andante Potter…entendiste?- pregunto el Lord

-Claro amo…hare todo lo posible- acepto la mortifaga

-Es todo…largo- ordeno Riddle, Lestrange hizo una reverencia y con paso tranquilo se dirigió a la puerta, pensando en como iba lograr hacer de Granger confiara en ella y sobretodo hacer que su amado Lord olvidara de una vez por todas a esa maldita mujer que tantos problemas había causado en el pasado del Lord.

-Pronto Lucia…regresaras a mi de una forma u otra…- fue lo último que oyó Bellatrix al cerrar la puerta.

Hogwarts

A la mañana siguiente de la iniciación de Hermione, esta despertó intranquila y muy adolorida, sentía como su cuerpo le quemara por todo los rincones.

-Ahhhh!- grito quejándose de dolor, Mione se sujetaba el brazo izquierdo fuertemente, el dolor era insoportable, volvió a gritar desgarradoramente, en ese momento Severus salió corriendo del baño para ver lo que sucedía.

-¿Qué tienes Granger?-pregunto preocupado, no aguantaba verla sufrir de esa manera tan horrorosa.

-¡Me duele! Siento el cuerpo punzadas de dolor…como si me atravesaran con miles de cuchillos…-dijo Herms antes de perder la voz por todo lo que sentía.

-Después de que te hacen la marca tenebrosa, la magia oscura con la que está hecha empieza a correr por todo tu organismo…fuiste una niña estúpida e inconsciente por meterte con algo que no entendias- declaro Snape sacando varias pociones de un mueble que estaba junto la cama.

-No necesito que nadie me este diciendo lo que esta bien para mi o lo que he hecho mal…ahora donde esta ese profesor comprensivo con el que hable? Y si tanto le molesta ver a una mortifaga en su habitación, me puedo largar…se me cuidar sola!- grito Hermione con una furia que salio de la nada.

-Recuerde que esta hablando con su superior Granger, no con uno de sus estúpidos amigos, en primera señorita yo-hago-lo-que-se-me-da-la-gana no puedo dejarla sola en el estado que se encuentra, el Señor Tenebroso me ordeno que la cuidara y la prepara para que nadie la descubra como mortifaga infiltrada y obedeceré sus ordenes, ya que usted sabe mi calidad de espia no tengo porque fingir delante de usted, el director pide de inmediato su presencia en su oficina- dijo Snape usando su tono frio de siempre.

-Al parecer el "señor" director sabe todo lo que sucede dentro y fuera del castillo...o será que tiene un espía entra las filas de mi amo? Jajajaja no ponga esa cara querido profesor…ahora si me hace favor de salir un momento yo…-dijo la chica antes de ser interrumpida.

-ESTA ES MI HABITACION SEÑORITA GRANGER! COMO SE ATREVE A PEDRIME QUE ME SALGA DE MI PROPIA RECAMARA? Y….QUE CARA?! YO NO HAGO NINGUNA CARA MOCOSA ATREVIDA-grito Snape a no más poder pero se tranquilizó de inmediato al ver a su estudiante tratando de aguantar la risa que amenazaba con salir.

-ESA! ESA CARA….y no me grite que eso no es propio de caballeros, bueno si no me quiere dejar sola para que me dé una ducha y cambiarme de ropa por mi uniforme, saldré así como estoy para que todo el mundo se entere de mi nueva situación…- dijo Hermione viendo como la sangre le subía a Snape a su rostro pálido.

-Cierre la boca insufrible sabelotodo….tiene 1 hora, con permiso- dijo Severus saliendo por la puerta con un fuerte portazo.

Mione observo salir a su profesor y después de asegurarse que se había marchado levanto la manga de su nuevo atuendo para ver el tatuaje que le daría el poder que necesitaba, claro la marca en si no tenia nada de poder pero el creador de esta sí, tomo una toalla y se metio al que supuso seria el baño de su maestro, decidida a hacer todo lo que tuviera que hacer para que el Lord confiara plenamente en ella.

Snape se dirgio al despacho de Albus, tenia que hablar de cosas importantes, pero su cabeza aun se encontraba con la chica que había dejado en su habitación apenas minutos antes, llego a la gárgola, dijo la estúpida contraseña y entro rápidamente.

-Albus Granger estará aquí en unos momentos- dijo Severus

-No llegaste a tiempo verdad?...ella…es – sorprendentemente el viejo se veía realmente abatido.

-Me temo que no Albus…ella ahora es una servidora del Señor Oscuro, si la hubieras visto…se veía tan débil al principio, la maldición de la marca es muy fuerte pero ella no emitio sonido alguno, se limito a morderse el labio…me asuste Albus…una joven tan pura como ella convertida en un ser tan despreciable como somos los mortifagos…-se lamento con voz tortuosa el pelinegro.

-_Son_ hijo…ellos son mortifagos, tu ya no mas, tranquilo Severus, ahora hay que tratar que la chica recupere la luz interior que siempre debió poseer...ella es una pieza clave en esta guerra mi muchacho..-dijo Dumbledore pero fue interrumpido por una risotada desde la puerta de donde provenia la nueva mortifaga.

-Jajajaja ahora soy una pieza importante? En fin, me mandó llamar director?- pregunto Hermione acercándose a donde se encontraban ambos adultos.

-Asi es Señorita Granger, permíteme decirte que fuiste una joven bastante tonta como para unirte a Lord Voldemort , fuiste una traidora con la Orden, con Harry y…conmigo - susurro el viejo.

-Ahhh con que ahora soy una tonta? Cuando pase de ser una sabelotodo a una tonta?...y no me venga con traiciones Albus, la Orden por completo me dieron la espalda cuando mas los necesitaba, permitieron que las burlas continuasen, que llegaran al punto de hacerme sentir fuera de lugar…una miserable sangre sucia…y tu bien sabes que no es asi…díganme ustedes señores grandes magos…el maldito mocoso que vivió y el pobretón pelirrojo que hicieron por mi? Yo sacrifique todo por ayudar a la maldita causa…pero ahora veo que mi enfoque sobre el bien y el mal esta completamente equivocado… Efectivamente, ahora soy su enemiga y si lo que les preocupa es que abra la boca para contarle sobre todo lo que se a Tom, no le dire nada…yo no necesito que el Lord este ahora planificando un ataque contra ustedes, quiero que se concentre en otra cosa…yo no soy ninguna chismosa, cerrare la boca- dijo Herms bastante tranquila, como si la charla fuera muy amena.

-Eres una mujer estúpida y sin cerebro Granger, nosotros nos preocupamos por ti idiota! No nos importa que le digas algo al Lord! Solo queríamos…- dijo Snape pero de inmediato callo el ver que conforme el decía cada una de esas palabras la joven se ponía lívida y sus ojos centellaban de un raro color esmeralda, con una furia abrumadora.

Albus a ver el cambio tan brusco se levantó y le indico a Snape que la sujetara, el cual lo hizo de inmediato.

-Suéltenme! Ya! –decia Hermione mientras se retorcía soltando fuerte olas de magia que golpeaban con fuerza al director y al profesor de pociones, esto solo hizo que ambos se asustaran mas…de la Hermione que conocían no quedaba nada ante sus ojos, solo había una mujer de extrema palidez y con los ojos de un verde increíblemente atrayentes, en la habitación se podía sentir la magia rodear a cada uno de los presentes, Hermione se calmos poco a poco pero eso no hizo que las caras de sus espectadores se relajara, Albus tenia el seño fruncido con una mueca de enojo que no se le veía muy a menudo y Snape aun no cabia en si de su asombro, "_La magia de esta chica es demasiado fuerte…un arma de doble filo" _pensó.

-Entendieron?-pregunto Hermione con la voz fría.

.

.

.

Bueno chicas sé que esta cortito pero tengo mil cosas en la cabeza y no pude concentrarme… agradeceré muchísimo sus reviews! Un beso a todos y bonita tarde/noche.


	6. ¿Por que?

Hola! Ya se, ya se…me he tardado demasiado pero me traen loca, le prometo ya no demorarme tanto…la historia va por buen camino pero van a empezar a suceder cosas con las que tienen que ser muy observadoras para que puedan atar cabos, si tienen alguna duda me pueden mandar un PM y les aseguro que lo responderé…ahora espero que les guste!

Besos Mortios

Aurora Snape

(Ningún personaje me pertenece lo único de mi autoría es la historia.)

**En el capitulo anterior**

_-Suéltenme! Ya! –decia Hermione mientras se retorcía soltando fuerte olas de magia que golpeaban con fuerza al director y al profesor de pociones, esto solo hizo que ambos se asustaran mas…de la Hermione que conocían no quedaba nada ante sus ojos, solo había una mujer de extrema palidez y con los ojos de un verde increíblemente atrayentes, en la habitación se podía sentir la magia rodear a cada uno de los presentes, Hermione se calmos poco a poco pero eso no hizo que las caras de sus espectadores se relajara, Albus tenia el seño fruncido con una mueca de enojo que no se le veía muy a menudo y Snape aun no cabía en si de su asombro, "La magia de esta chica es demasiado fuerte…un arma de doble filo" pensó._

_-Entendieron?-pregunto Hermione con la voz fría._

Capitulo 6. ¿Por qué?

-Tranquila…ya te vamos a soltar- dijo el director volviendo a adoptar su expresión de paz, miro a Severus indicándole que la soltara suavemente por miedo a una nueva ola magia.

-Yo no dare ningún dato a mi señor acerca de lo que se hablaba en la orden del fénix, pero ya no cuenten conmigo para nada, tampoco necesito de su preocupación…y si es todo lo que me querían decir me retiro- dijo Mione levantando la cara orgullosa.

-Antes de que se vaya…me temo decirle que tendrá que cambiar de habitaciones, no creo que una mortifaga duerma en la misma torre que Harry Potter sea lo mas adecuado- explico el anciano.

-Tiene miedo que mate a su "ELEGIDO"…lo entiendo, yo también tendría miedo…en fin, ¿A dónde me ire?- pregunto la castaña.

-Conmigo, Granger, usted ahora pasara su tiempo en las mazmorras, tendrá sus habitaciones privadas, dispondrá de un elfo domestico y….-trato de continuar Snape pero la chica lo interrumpio.

-¿Porque con usted? No puedo mudarme a una torre?- pregunto Herms de inmediato, no quería irse a las mazmorras, estar cerca de el era simplemente una tortura.

-Para que cuando el Lord nos llame tengamos un lugar seguro donde regresar, un lugar donde los alumnos no nos vean….entiende? o le tengo que explicar con manzanas?- pregunto burlonamente Snape.

-No se haga el chistoso… yo no tengo porque soportarlo, si lo que necesita es un acoston, se lo puede pedir a Lestrange….no me refiero a Bella…-dijo la ojimiel esbozando una sonrisa macabra.

-No te atrevas a hablarme asi mald….-dijo Snape pero una abofeteada lo hizo callar de inmediato.

-¡ES SUFICIENTE! Señorita Granger vaya a recoger sus cosas, después de la cena el profesor Snape ira por usted- dijo Albus en tono cansado, la chica solo asintió y se retiró, Severus estaba por salir pero la voz del director lo hizo detenerse, - Espera hijo…necesito hablar contigo-

-¿Qué sucede Albus?- pregunto el pelinegro.

-Como habrás notado, Hermione tiene mucha ira dentro de sí, la cual siempre ha reprimido, en cualquier momento va a explotar peor de lo que presenciamos hoy…estoy muy seguro de ello…ahora nuestro deber es tratar de que ese coraje baja paulatinamente…el caso es que debemos tener mucho cuidado, ahora que vivirás cerca de ella trata de no hacerla enojar…te lo suplico- dijo el anciano haciendo una mueca bastante graciosa.

-Ya se Albus…oye…cuando he hecho enojar a algún alumno?-pregunto Snape con una sonrisa mordaz.

-Severus, no me hagas sacar todas las quejas que los alumnos me mandan, déjame decirte que también hay de ciertos profesores….quiso decir pero Snape lo interrumpió.

-No me dejaste terminar…cuando he hecho enojar a algún alumno de Slytherin?...y ¿Qué QUEJAS?-pregunto el profesor simulando enojo.

-Digas lo que digas…por muy maduro que seas siempre sacas ese lado humorístico que llevas muuuuyyy dentro…vámonos a cenar- dijo el anciano sonriendo.

Hermione caminaba pensativa hacia la Torre de los leones, no podía evitar tocarse el brazo izquierdo y pensar si había hecho lo correcto…" _Quiza me equivoque, abre cometido un error al entrar al circulo de Voldemort?...ahora que hago?...a lo mejor si hablo con Albus…BASTA! No hay marcha atrás, soy una mortifaga y ya… ahora tengo que entrenar,no puedo permitir que un idiota mortifago crea que puede pasar sobre mi cuando se le de la gana…sobretodo Snape, le pediré a Tom que me enseñe todo y que me entrene ,no por nada soy descendiente de..." _sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz chillona que grito su nombre.

-Hermione!- gritaba la pequeña Weasley a todo pulmón, la casraña paro en seco y volteo a verla.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Mione con evidente fastidio, -Planeas ir con otro chisme al vejete ese? O al idiota de Snape?-

-Necesitaba hacerlo… no podía dejar que cometieras una locura…-susurro la pelirroja.

-Hmmm una locura dices…te parece "esta" una locura?-pregunto la ojimiel levantando la manga izquierda de su túnica.

-Her…Hermione…como pudiste? Harry es tu amigo, Ron es el amor de tu vida…y yo….no pensaste en los demás? Acaso te importa un bledo lo que nosotros pensáramos?- pregunto Ginny sin apartar la vista del tatuaje.

-No me hagas reir Ginevra…Potter? Ronald? Me importa muy poco sus vidas…es mas, cuando tenga la oportunidad yo misma matare a tu hermano, lástima que Potter es del Lord porque me encantaría terminar también con el….en cuanto a ti _Ginny…_yo si te quiero, no te podría hacer nada querida…ni a ti ni a tu familia….exceptuando a Ronald… eres una mujer muy valiosa…me serias de mucha utilidad...- esto lo decía la castaña acariciando suavemente el pelo de su amiga,-Unete al Lord…yo no dejare que te haga nada…piensa que si te unes a "nosotros" a tu familia no le pasara nada…restauras el apellido de tu familia…callaras las burlas de idiotas slytherins…te tendrán respeto…no me respondas ahora, me reuniré con el Lord terminando la cena, si aceptas mi proposición te espero en el Hall…si no llegas…sabré que te negaste y que no me quieres…-dijo la joven leona entrando por el hueco del retrato, Ginny estaba muy confundida…cuando Hermione empezó a acariciarle el pelo sintió una fuerza de atracción hacia la castaña…pensaba aun en Harry pero las palabras de Herms resonaban en su cabeza, quería de verdad a Harry? Seria mejor unirse al amo de Hermione para salvar a su familia?... Ginevra estaba metida en un serio lio mental… Hermione, su mejor "amiga", o Harry, su amor inalcanzable…

Dentro de la sala común Mione se dirigió de inmediato a su habitación para empacar todas sus cosas, ella sabia perfectamente que la pobre Ginny estaba dudando a quien serle fiel, pero estaba muy segura que su plan funcionaria, la venganza hacia Ronald iba a ser muy fuerte, y que mejor que utilizar a un miembro de la familia Weasley para ese propósito? Ahora lo crucial era pensar como escapar de Snape en la noche, iba a ser bastante complicado pero no por nada ella era la bruja mas inteligente de su generación, vio la hora en du reloj de pulsera y faltaban diez minutos para el inicio de la cena...no quería faltar…iba a ser entretenido ver a su amiga nerviosa, tomo su capa de mortifaga y se la coloco debajo de la túnica del uniforme desilusionándola, la máscara la oculto un la capa y bajo tranquilamente a cenar; cuando iba al Gran Comedor pudo notar como muchos alumnos de primer curso se alejaban de ella asustados, los mayores simplemente la veían y mostraban en sus rostros un atisbo de miedo, al entrar por las puertas de roble las miradas cayeron sobre ella, alrededor de la chica se podía sentir una energía negativa demasiado atrayente pero algo en la mirada miel les decía que se alejaran si no querían sufrir, Hermione se sentía en las nubes, solo podía percibir miedo y respeto…nada de burlas ni comentarios sarcásticos, con una sonrisa maliciosa se sentó junto de Ginny rozando a propósito la pierna de esta; la pelirroja le había apartado un sitio y cuando la vio entrar al comedor sintió un escalofrió recorriendo toda su espina dorsal, ver a Hermione entrar con esa elegancia y ver en su rostro una mirada que expresa fuerza…era demasiado para ella… pero cuando sintió que rozo su pierna una descarga eléctrica la sacudió hasta su centro, la volteo a ver y se sorprendió al ver los cambios en su amiga, Hermione tenía los ojos de un verde esmeralda tremendos, mucho más bonitos que los de Harry, su cabello está perfectamente controlado y lucia pequeños rayos de color negro que le daban un toque sensual y peligroso, después de que la mortifaga le dedico una bonita sonrisa pudo notar que había un silencio total en el comedor, volteo a ver a todos en el lugar y noto que los chicos veían a Mione con ojos de borrego a medio morir…y hasta los profesores estaban con la vista fija en su amiga, Ginny sintió una punzada de odio hacia todos y lo único que se le ocurrió fue levantarse y decirles en voz alta:

-NO TIENEN NADA MEJOR QUE HACER QUE ESTAR BABEANDO POR HERMIONE?! CONCENTRENSE EN SU COMIDA! BOLA DE PERVERTIDOS!- con esto la pelirroja hizo que todo el mundo volviera de su mundo de ensoñación y comenzaran a comer,Herms solto una risita y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ginny susurrándole en el oído un "Gracias".

Snape no cabía de asombro al ver a la castaña más bella que antes pero enfureció al notar que todo mundo la veía, cuando la amiga de Hermione se paró y grito se sintió tranquilo pero se enfadó mucho más cuando noto el tono que usaba la pelirroja Weasley era más bien de celos…"_esto es demasiado…ya me basta tener que soportar que los hombres la vean para que también las mujeres empiecen a sentir atracción hacia mi hermosa Mione…pero voy un paso mas adelante que ellos y ellas… yo pasare mucho más tiempo con ella, me ganare su confianza…y poco a poco su amor" _pensó el pelinegro apartando de su vista su plato de comida y centrándola en Herms.

-Severus…ya notaste a…-dijo Albus pero Severus lo interrumpió como si le leyera la mente.

-Si..si ya vi a Granger…y que? Todo mundo vio la escenita de celos que armo la idiota de Weasley…-dijo Snape arrepintiéndose en el acto.

-Escena de celos? Wow…tu crees que la Señorita Granger y la Señorita Weasley sean…ya sabes…pareja?- pregunto Albus a Snape, el cual hizo una mueca de disgusto,- Bueno eso ya lo averiguare después…creo hijo que ya que notaste los cambios en Hermione es tiempo que sepas toda la verdad acerca de ella…te espero en mi despacho terminando la cena…-dijo el anciano.

-Albus…tengo que recoger a Hermione….digo la Señorita Granger después de cenar…-dijo el pelinegro.

-Ohhh cierto, yo me encargo de eso…SEÑORITA GRANGER ACERQUECE A LA MESA DE PROFESORES DE INMEDIATO- ordeno Albus, la chica solo miro confundida a Ginny y se levanto, por poco se le cae la mascara de su escondite pero logro evitarlo, camino con paso elegante hasta situarse frente al director.

-¿Señor?-pregunto la chica.

-Señorita Granger, el Profesor Snape no podrá pasar por usted para llevarla a las mazmorras, hoy será su ultima noche dentro de la Torre de los leones y si no quiere que llame a Azcaban para reportarla como nueva mortifaga espero que no le haga nada a Harry…-advirtió Dumbledore.

-No se preocupe que a su niño amado no le pasara nada…con su permiso-dijo Hermione dejando a Albus con la palabra en la boca, cuando paso por la mesa de su casa volteo a ver a Ginny y le dedico una sonrisa encandiladora a la cual la pelirroja respondió con una igual y bastante ruborizada…si…definitivamente usar a Ginevra Molly Weasley iba a ser perfecto para su venganza…

.

.

.

¿les gusto? Bueno la verdad es que esto de Ginny y Herms no estaba planeado pero pues no se me gusto la idea, y prepárense porque esta no es la única sorpresa que les tengo preparada para el fic.

déjenme saber si les gusto o si me merezco muchos crucios con sus reviews!

Muchos Besos Mortios.


	7. Aprender a decir NO parte 1

Hola chicas! ya se que me querrán mandar muchos crucios o avadas, esta es solamente una parte del capitulo, estoy vuelta loca con mi semana de exámenes y me anime a subirles aunque sea algo de mi fic, este capitulo de lo dedico a Lunnaris Potter porque hoy es su cumpleaños!

Besos Mortios

Aurora Snape

(Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, tan solo la historia es de mi autoria)

Capítulo 8 Aprender cómo decir NO parte 1

Ginevra Molly Weasley siempre se consideró una joven que podía decir NO a lo que no le parecía, pero con Hermione era diferente, con tan solo una mirada de la joven ella caía rendida a lo que disponía la castaña pero en esta situación no podía dejarse llevar su vida dependía de la decisión que tomara, Herms le había prometido protección para toda su familia o bueno todos excepto Ronald, en cambio la Orden solo pedía sacrificios…y algunos sin sentido…que haría? Que podía tendría que decidir?...solo le quedaban un par de horas para decidir….

OoOoOoOo

Hermione al salir del Comedor se fue directo a los baños para alistarse, se quitó su túnica de la escuela y le quito el hechizo desilusionador a su precioso traje de mortifaga, volteo al espejo y se empezó a maquillar a lo muggle arreglándose minusiosamente para que su amo la viera mas bella que nunca, asentuo los rayos negros que se le veian en su cabello castaño, se puso sombra negra en los ojos y en los labios un tono entre vino y rojo sangre…se veía perfecta, tomo su mascara y se fue directo al hall a esperar a Ginny…si…Hermione sabia que la pequeña Weasley no se iba a resistir...llego al hall y Ginevra aun no estaba ahí, le extraño mucho eso…

-Tal vez me equivoque con ella…no va a venir- pensó Hermione en voz alta y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse…

OoOoOoOo

Señor Tenebroso, Amo Oscuro, Señor de las Tinieblas, Dark Lord …todos esos nombres no significaba nada para Voldemort...no después de escuchar un "mi amor, querido, mi vida", nada significaban esos nombres con que se dirigían a él sus "leales" mortifagos, todos pensaban que Lord Voldemort había nacido cruel y despiadado, con la cara serpentina, ojos rojos y sin nariz, estaban muy equivocados, el había sido engendrado como cualquiera…había nacido por el utero de su madre, pero su vida no fue igual a los demás niños…no, claro que no, a el no lo habían criado unos padres amorosos que estuvieran a su lado cuando este enfermaba o tenia tarea, nunca tuvo amor en toda su vida, estaba completamente solo, se acostumbró a ser solitario y taciturno…cruel y "malo", Tom sabia que era diferente y no tenia miedo a demostrarlo pero aun asi se sentía como un fenómeno, todo el respeto que le tenían estaba infundado por el miedo que nace por tener a un fenómeno cerca…todo mundo lo rechazo de una forma u otra…aquel dia cuando llego ese extraño hombre a decirle que el era diferente, que era un mago, se sintió explotar de felicidad, tendría mucho poder, seria el mago mas poderoso de todos los tiempos…y lo logro, en su apogeo antes de ser humillado por un maldito mocoso el estaba muy feliz! Matando muggles a diestra y siniestra, castigando a los magos que pensaba que no eran útiles para su reinado…no necesitaba a nadie, era perfectamente feliz solo y teniendo a miles de lacayos a su servicio…hasta que llego ella, su mirada irradiaba fuerza, desde el primer cabello de su cabeza hasta los dedos del los pies ella era perfecta, hermosa, poderosa y fuerte…al principio le costo mucho domarla, después de todo la chica fue secuestrada por pertenecer a una familia muy influyente en el mundo mágico, sangre limpia, inteligente y hermosa…que mas se podía pedir? Claro…que la chica se enamorara de el… como decía, le costo mucho trabajo domarla, le perdono la vida al igual que a su familia si se unia a el…la chica de inmediato acepto, el Lord no se podía creer que iba a necesitar tenerla cerca en todo momento, sentir sus labios, sus caricias, oler la fragancia de su cabello y cuerpo…poco a poco ambos se enamoraron intensamente, estar juntos era lo único que les interesaba, Tom ya no quería mas guerra, mas muerte, mas dolor…tan solo quería estar con ella en plenitud y sin miedo a ser asesinado en cualquier momento…pero aquella noche…fue la peor de su vida…subio a sus habitaciónes y la encontró llorando amargamente en el alfeizar…esa noche nunca la olvidaría…

Flashback

_-¿Qué tienes?-pregunto Tom con voz dulce._

_-¿Aun me preguntas?...me alejaste de mi familia…matas gente por diversión…tus malditos mortifagos no hacen mas que hacer sufrir a la gente…vas a acabar con la sangre mágica Tom…-respondio la bella chica entre sollozos._

_-Yo…amor porfavor….-dijo Riddle._

_-BASTA! NO ME DIGAS MAS AMOR! YO NO SOY TU AMOR! TU ME OBLIGASTE A ESTAR JUNTO A TI! COMO CREISTE QUE ME IBA A ENAMORAR DE UNA PERSONA TAN SUCIA COMO TU?- grito la joven._

_-Yo crei que me amabas…-dijo Tom bajando la cabeza_

_-JAMAS!...nunca voy a amar a un ser tan vil como tu!-exclamo la chica…_

_-ENTONCES VIVIRAS COMO MI AMANTE! COMO MI PUTA! NUNCA TE DEJARE LIBRE! ERES MIA DESDE EL MOMENTO EN QUE FUISTE MARACADA! ACOSTUMBRATE A ESTAR EN ESTA HABITACIONES…NUNCA MAS VOLVERAS A SALIR DE AQUÍ!-grito el Lord sacando todo el sufrimiento y rabia que explotaban en su ser._

_-No me puedes obligar a estar aquí…yo quiero ver a mi familia…mi madre esta embarazada y…-dijo la chica anonadada._

_-No me importa…te quedaras aquí hasta que aprendas a amarme por tu cuenta o obligadamente…-dijo Voldemort en un susurro._

_-Jamás te amare- dijo la mujer._

_-Entonces jamás te iras Lucia- respondió el Dark Lord dando por finalizada la conversación._

Fin Flashback

Despues de esa platica Voldemort renuncio a sus planes de olvidar todo lo que había logrado, seria el supremo mago de toda la historia…en cuanto a Lucia, ella duro 3 años encerrada en el cuarto y solo salía para las reuniones de todos los mortifagos, aun no se explica como paso pero la muchacha logro escapar sin dejar rastro alguno…parecía que la tierra se la había tragado…pero ahora tendría una segunda oportunidad…un segundo amor…una segunda Lucia o mas bien una Hermione….y a esta no la iba a dejar ir..

.

.

.

Bueno chicas aquí lo tienen…ahora a responder algunos reviews! Wiii

Yumari: me da mucho gusto que hayas encontrado mi historia y que te este gustando! Te tengo mas sorpresas ya veras.

Lunnaris Potter: que bueno que te guste querida amiga, este capitulo es para ti!

Yazmin Snape: jajaja creo que este capitulo no te ayuda mucho en tu ansiedad…ntp pronto lo sabras

Mama Shmi: espero que con esta parte te quede mas o menos claro por donde va lo cosa muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

A todas les doy las gracias por sus comentarios y sus favorites y follows! Les mando muchos besos.

Las quiere

Aurora Snape


	8. Aprender a decir NO parte 2

_*Mensaje al final*_

_En el Capitulo anterior:_

_llego al hall y Ginevra aun no estaba ahí, le extraño mucho eso…_

_-Tal vez me equivoque con ella…no va a venir- pensó Hermione en voz alta y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse…_

OoOoOoOo

Aprender a decir NO parte 2

Hermione ya se estaba dando la vuelta para irse cuando oyó una voz muy familiar.

-Alto! Mione!- grito Ginny que venia corriendo vestida totalmente de negro, no se veía tan atractiva como Granger pero su cabello resplandecía y contrastaba con el profundo color, la castaña se detuvo y fijo su vista en ella sonriendo.

-Por poco llegas tarde querida…pero ya estas aquí, vámonos- dijo Hermione felizmente.

-Espera Hermione….quiero que hagas el…..el Juramento Inquebrantable conmigo- dijo la pelirroja mostrándose nerviosa.

-¿Para que fin?-pregunto la otra joven

-Quiero que jures….que NADIE le hará daño a mi familia….-contesto Ginny

La castaña lo medito unos segundos y sonriendo le contesto:

-Claro Ginny…lo hare…-dijo la ojimiel.

-Bueno…entonces necesitamos un testigo…yo creo que si le decimos a…-dijo la Weasley

-Alto alto Ginevra…tu quieres el juramento, creo que lo minimo que me podrias conceder es que yo elija al testigo-

-Esta…esta bien Mione…¿Quién será?- pregunto la pequeña leona

-Lord Voldemort- contesto secamente Mione dándose la vuelta para salir a los límites del castillo.

"_Jajaja, no sabes lo que te espera Ginevra, serás la primera en sufrir mi venganza…" _pensó Hermione sabiendo que horas antes se había comunicado con su Señor para planear esta primera parte de la revancha.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoO

Snape estaba nervioso y no tenia idea del porque, el quería saber de una vez por todas porque la chica que le había robado el corazón parecía tener una maldad terrible albergada en su interior, creerían que esta loco pero para el Hermione estaba actuando como una verdadera Slytherin, no un estereotipo que las familias de sangre pura inventan, no, una Slytherin en toda la extensión de la palabra…pero en cierto modo con un toque tenebroso, muy parecido al joven Tom Riddle…si, el sabia como había sido el bastardo cara de serpiente en su juventud ya que Albus al fin compartió todo lo que sabía con el, cuando digo todo es todo…el alma separada, la profecía completa…TODO, pero ahora su mayor preocupación era la chica de ojos melados y tirabuzones castaños, tenia miedo de que se volviera mas que una mortifaga para su Lord, ella era hermosa y de una inteligencia (obviamente) sobresaliente, Voldemort sabría apreciar todas esas virtudes pero sobretodo la belleza exuberante de la chica…ahora que lo pensaba Hermione era muy parecida a una joven que su señor había conocido tiempo atrás, el nombre no lo recordaba pero era referido a la luz…la muerte de esta chica había sido anunciada por Bellatrix hace mas o menos 3 años, fue un duro golpe para muchos ya que la joven era muy bella y transmitía seguridad y fuerza, pero la culpa había sido del Lord, este se había obsesionado de manera malsana hasta el punto de encerrarla en sus habitaciones en la Mansion Riddle para que nadie mas admirara la hermosura de esta mujer…era peor de lo que temia…si el Lord veía a Hermione con los mismos ojos que la desafortunada muchacha…si tenia el mismo final de la chica él se moriría de dolor. Llego a la gárgola del despacho del director rogando a Merlin que por fin supiera lo que tenía la castaña de sus sueños.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoO

Hermione y Ginny aparecieron frente a una reja negra, obviamente de la inconfundible Mansión Malfoy, la pelirroja sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal por completo, pero eso no quitaba la intensa curiosidad que sentía por ver a su amiga desenvolverse con un monton de mortifagos y sobretodo con el Señor Tenebroso.

Hermione caminaba dando grandes zancadas y en poco tiempo llego al frente de la gran reja, Ginny llego un minuto después, la castaña le tendió la mano y juntas atravesaron la verja como si fuera solo un montón de humo negro, reanudaron su camino para llegar a la puerta principal, Ginny se sorprendió al ver que Hermione aun conservaba sus modales porque toco el timbre educadamente; Mione sentía a flor de piel el miedo que su amiga tenia y le susurro:

-Tranquila cariño, el no te va a hacer nada….no debe…aun- dijo lo ultimo para si.

Inmediatamente se oye como la puerta es abierta y en elfo domestico las observa con miedo.

-Venimos a ver al Lord- dijo Mione con voz cariñosa, el elfo asintió y les indico que Voldemort esta en el despacho, la mayor asintió y guio a Ginny hacia el despacho principal, al entrar Tom de inmediato sonrió al reconocer a la melada pero su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca de burla y espera al ver a su "amiga".

-Querida, veo que haz venido a visitarme…pero noto que no sola, quien es tu joven acompañante?- pregunto en un siseo.

-Mi señor-hizo una reverencia-Ella es Ginevra Molly Weasley-

-Vaya vaya…la enamorada de Potter? Y que haces aquí querida?-pregunto el Lord viendo directamente a los ojos a Ginny.

-Yo…yo…Mi Señor, quisiera unirme a usted, que la gloria de mi familia resurga y su nombre sea limpiado en la sociedad de sangre pura- dijo la leoncita con un leve temblor en la voz.

-Y Potter?- pregunto Voldemort.

-Potter solo me atraía físicamente, pero el muy idiota me engaño con Cho Chang…quiero verlo sufrir- dijo Ginny ya más tranquila.

-Muy bien…Hermione…veo que estas algo inquieta, quieres añadir algo?- dijo regresando su mirada roja a la miel.

-Si mi amo, Ginevra me ha pedido hacer un Juramento Inquebrantable, al cual acepte siempre y cuando usted sea el testigo y ponga las condiciones de dicho juramento- dijo Hermione sonriendo, a la pelirroja le dio la impresión que algo tramaba.

-¿En que se va a basar?- pregunto el Señor Tenebroso

-En que nadie la va a hacer un daño injustificado a su familia, ya ve que muchos mortifagos le tienen resentimiento a los Weasley's por ser traidores a la sangre- dijo la castaña.

-Entiendo…de acuerdo, ahora mismo se efectuara la ceremonia, junten sus manos, excelente…Hermione Jane Granger juras que protegerlas a los Weasley's aun en contra de su voluntad?- dijo Voldemort.

-Lo Juro-

-Juras que harás lo imposible por protegerlos?-

-Lo Juro-

-Juras que si alguno de sus integrantes o futuros integrantes tratan de dañar a los otros de la familia, a mi o a ti no lo permitirás?- añadió viendo a una sorprendida Ginny, esta no se esperaba ese ultimo Juramento, trato de soltarse pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Lo Juro- finalizo Hermione con una sonrisa maligna en el rostro, Ginny había caído en la trampa, -Mi Lord, pido el segundo Juramento- Voldemort sonrio y Ginevra se puso lívida.

-Ginevra Molly Weasley, juras serme fiel a mi y a Hermione?-

-Yo…pero…lo juro- dijo la pelirroja resignada.

-Seras la mas fiel sierva de Hermione?- pregunto

-Lo Juro-

-Y que no diras nada de estos juramentos?-

-Lo Juro- dijo Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos.

Al final de los protocolos marco a Ginny con la marca tenebrosa logrando de esta un grito de dolor al sentir lengüetazos de fuego negro en su piel, se desmayo poco después. Tom se acerco sigilosamente a Hermione por detrás y la tomo de la cintura, esta dio un salto de la impresión pero no se retiro.

-Mi…mi Lord?- dijo la castaña temblando levemente.

-Eres hermosa Hermione…y muy inteligente, traerme a la noviecita de Potter…te felicito querida…ahora llévatela a Hogwarts y encárgate de que nadie sepa que ella es una mortifaga…pronto abra una reunión y las quiero a las dos presentes junto a mi- dijo Voldemort dándole un beso en el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Si mi Lord- respondió Mione asombrada por el trato de su amo, levito a Ginny y desapareció.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto en Hogwarts un hombre de tez blanca y cabellos negros tenía una fuerte migraña al enterarse de la verdad acerca de la existencia de Hermione Jane Granger.

.

.

.

Hola chicas! ya se ya se…me quieren mandar muchos avadas y crucios! Lo comprendo yo me los mandaría, le voy a decir la verdad, atravesé por momentos bastante difíciles y no podía actualizar…incluso pensé con abandonar, pero sus reviews me ayudar muchísimo! Las quiero! Juro no retrasarme mas!...en fin. Que les pareció? Les gusto? Lo odiaron? Confundidas? háganmelo saber por medio de reviews!

Besos Mortios

Aurora Snape


	9. El Origen

_*mensaje al final*_

_En el capítulo anterior:_

_Mientras tanto en Hogwarts un hombre de tez blanca y cabellos negros tenía una fuerte migraña al enterarse de la verdad acerca de la existencia de Hermione Jane Granger_

OoOoOOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOo

El Origen

Severus Snape no es un hombre que se impresione fácilmente y vaya que todos sus colegas lo sabían, pero el único que presencio el dolor, la rabia y la tristeza que es capaz ese hombre de sentir fue Albus Dumbuldore al confesarle el posible destino que si amada tendría….

_Flash Back_

_Cuando llego al despacho de su mentor Snape sentía miedo y curiosidad a la vez por lo que le diría el anciano director._

_-Siéntate Severus-pidio el director,el pelinegro se sento de inmediato._

_-Albus…-_

_-Mira Severus, si quieres saber toda la verdad será mejor que guardes silencio- ordeno Albus, Snape solo asintió._

_-Lo que te voy a contar es algo que Hermione tiene conocimiento…bueno…en parte, La Señorita Hermione Jane Granger no es hija de muggles, todo lo contrario, ella tiene mas sangre mágica que todos nosotros juntos, Los Granger tampoco son muggles, son protectores que le fueron asignados desde el momento de su nacimiento-decia el viejo pero Severus no se pudo contener y pregunto:_

_-Entonces…quienes son los padres de Hermione?-_

_-A eso voy muchacho, los padres de Hermione son Augustus Slyhterin y Sophia Neward- dijo el anciano viendo a los ojos al pocionista._

_-Slytherin?...pero no es posile…el único heredero de Slytherin es el Lord….Albus…estas loco…-dijo Snape entre escéptico y atónito._

_-No hijo…no lo estoy… y si…Slytherin, veras, Salazar tuvo descendencia aparte de la línea original con su esposa, esta otra descendencia digamos que es la "bastarda" pero Slytherin fue muy inteligente y permitio que sus hijos bastardos llevaran su apellido ya que la amante de este era una bruja de extremo poder, el nombre de esta sigue oculto de todos…bueno en lo que estaba,el ultimo heredero bastardo vivo de Slytherin es Augustus el cual se caso con Sophia Neward, su unión fue completamente secreta ya que Tom estaba tomando fuerza esos días, al año Sophia quedo embarazada y….-trato de decir Dumbuldore pero de nueva cuenta fue interrumpido._

_-NEWARD?! Albus no te estas refiriendo a los Neward españoles verdad?!- grito Snape alterado al reconocer ese terrible apellido._

_-Sophia Neward desciende de una larga línea de sangres puras pero estas en lo correcto, no ingleses sino españoles, los Neward son los…digamos iguales de la familia oscura Salavert ya que un matrimonio se celebro siglos atrás entre ambas familias…Augustus se dejo encandilar por la belleza de Sophia Neward Salavert, como ya dije ellos tuvieron una hija la cual es Hermione…-dijo Albus._

_-Te estas escuchando? Es una unión mágica terrible! Demasiado poderosa! Si de por si Slytherin es poderoso imagínate en conjunción con la sangre Salavert!- grito Snape._

_-Lo se hijo lo se….pero eso no es lo peor…-dijo Dumbuldore bajando la vista._

_-QUE?! HAY MAS?!- exclamo el pelinegro al borde de la histeria._

_-Me temo que si…Sophia tuvo una hija antes de Hermione…fruto de su primer matrimonio con el Barón Lamarque…otro brujo tenebroso español pero un sádico que le gustaba de torturar a sus victimas frente a su familia…incluyendo a su hija, Sophia no soporto que la niña viera eso y mando asesinar a su marido, quedando ella libre Augustus no desaprovecho la oportunidad y pidió su mano de inmediato aceptando también a la hija de esta- dijo Albus._

_-Bien….eso esta…perfecto?...en fin porque no criaron a Hermione? Porque entregarla?- replico Severus en voz baja._

_-La hija de Neward se había unido a los mortifagos, poniendo el peligro la vida de toda la familia Slytherin, por supuesto a ella le venia valiendo un pepinillo que mataran a Augustus mientras no le hicieran nada a su madre y hermana, es asi que cuando Hermione nacio me la entregaron para que la protegiera, ahí entran los Granger, ellos se la llevaron y procuraron que nadie se enterara de la ascendencia de la chica fingiendo ser muggles- dijo el director algo cansado pero continuo – El problema radica en que yo le oculte a Hermione la existencia de su hermana…esta bella joven destilaba peligro y adrenalina en cada uno de sus poros, lamentablemente Voldemort se obsesiono de su joven mortifaga de una manera muy peligrosa-_

_Severus sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies, justamente esa chica era la chica de la cual tenía un recuerdo vago que en ese momento se hizo nitido, la chica que Voldemort tenia a su lado en todas la reuniones, la chica de cabello negro, ojos de un café obscuro cerca al negro como los suyos, bonito cuerpo, una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra, como era posible que recordara todos esos detalles pero no se acordara del nombre de esta? Luz…Lu…algo asi._

_-Lucia…su nombre era Lucia…un nombre poco común en Inglaterra, creo que tu la viste en ciertas ocasiones- dijo el viejo a modo de pregunta._

_-Si…ella era muy bella y se veía feliz con el cara de reptil pero esa felicidad se fue…jamas la volvi a ver…cuando la tenia de frente, cuando me observaba sentía que mi mundo se reducía a su mirada que no había más allá de ella…era como cuando miraba a Lily en mi niñez o ahora cuando veo a Hermione…era algo indescriptible…como si yo estuviera….- trato de decir Severus pero cayo._

_-¿Enamorado? Gran poder tenia la chica, algo en su mirar hacia que cayeras rendido a sus pies…yo la vi un par de veces cuando iba a visitar a la familia Slytherin…antes de su muerte….o de su desaparición, en fin…hijo, comprendes el fondo de la historia? Lucia Lamarque Neward Salavert es hermana de Hermione Jane Slytherin Neward Salavert , por obvias razones Tom vio el parecido entre ambas, el querra tener de vuelta a su Lucia pero en Hermione- finalizo el director ese cuento de terror._

_-¡SOBRE MI CADAVER! ¡ESA MALDIRA VIBORA ARRASTRADA CON INFULAZ DE GRANDEZA NO PODRA TENER A HERMIONE!- espeto furioso Snape._

_-Eso es lo que debemos evitar, tu deber ahora es vigilar a la chica y cuidarle…no te preocupes de Harry, yo cuidare de el- dijo Dumbuldore._

_-Lo hare Albus…pero aun cuidare a Potter, es una promesa que le hice a Lily- dijo Severus serio._

_-Lo se hijo, ahora te recomiendo que te dirijas a buscarla…tengo el presentimiento de que paso algo…algo grave- dijo el viejo._

_Fin de Flash Back_

Y eso fue lo que hizo el pocionista, fue directo a la Torre de Gryffindor a buscar a la joven y ver su comportamiento, tamaña fue su sorpresa cuando la Dama Gorda le informo que la joven había salido vestida de un modo raro y minutos después la joven Weasley había salido vestida casi igual y que no habían regresado.

-Endemoniada chica… si alguna regresa infórmele que la quiero en mi despacho enseguida- ordeno el profesor

-Si Profesor Snape- respondio la Dama Gorda.

Algo andaba muy pero muy mal, sentía que Hermione había hecho algo incorrecto…se dirigió a paso veloz a la zona de aparición dispuesto a esperarla…o mejor dicho esperarlas….

.

.

.

Estoy viva! Jajaja ya se que deja la historia muy abandonada pero no fue mi intención! Cada vez que tomaba mi cuaderno dispuesta a escribir mi cerebro colapsaba…no volverá a pasar! Y antes de que me crucien les quiero agardecer mucho sus comentarios y su animo! Son las mejores y si hay chicos también. Para recompensarlas subiré otro capi en un rato en cuanto acabe de escribirlo. Tambien quiero hacerles una propuesta… alguna se quiere entrar como personaje al fic? Tengo espacio para todas! Solo háganmelo saber porfis para poder escribir y díganme como quieren participar, eso si nada de amantes de Sevi porque él es mio! Jajajaja creo que cada uno participara en un capitulo, esta dinámica la tendré en 5 capis así que avísenme las interesadas!

Besos MORTIOS!

Las amo!

Aurora Snape


	10. Cruda Verdad

Que les digo? Excusas? Mentiras? No…. Solo que disfruten este capítulo porque no sé qué pasara con mi historia si las cosas siguen como están a mi alrededor…gracias por sus reviews, se que es muy corto pero entiéndanme, no me encuentro muy bien.

Bueno ya saben que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece exceptuando a Lucia, los demás vinieron de la loca y maravillosa mente de J.K Rowling

Besos Mortios

Aurora Snape

_En el capitulo anterior_

_Algo andaba muy pero muy mal, sentía que Hermione había hecho algo incorrecto…se dirigió a paso veloz a la zona de aparición dispuesto a esperarla…o mejor dicho esperarlas…._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cruda Verdad

Hermione apareció a una distancia prudente del castillo haciendo levitar a una inconsciente pelirroja, sabía perfectamente que no podría entrar a lo Torre sin que nadie se le cruzara por el camino asi que decidió que lo mejor era la Sala de Menesteres para cambiarse y descansar, el caso era llegar hasta ahí sin que nadie las viera, cruzo lo reja sin dificultad, camino tranquilamente la poca distancia que quedaba pero en cuanto atravesó las puertas vio que Snape la esperaba, _"Parece enojado" _ pensó la chica, Severus poso su vista primero a Hermione y después al cuerpo flotante , se quedó en shock pensando lo peor.

-¿Qué has hecho?-acuso el profesor.

-¿Yo? Nada, no pensara que está muerta verdad? Jajajaja solo tuvo la suerte de que el Lord la marcara- dijo la chica pero fue interrumpida.

-¡¿LA MARCO?! ¿COMO ES POSIBLE?- pregunto muy alterado el hombre.

-Ella lo decidio, supo y sabe que Tom va a vencer- dijo solemnemente.

-¡NO DIGAS TONTERIAS!-grito Snape fuera de si…adiós paciencia.

-Shhh no grite…alguien puede venir y nos van a descubrir-dijo Hermione con aburrimiento.

-Tu no crees en esas cosas! Eras una chica buena y humilde, no una egocéntrica! Ahora no eres la mujer que esperaba, solo eres una más de ellos! –dijo Snape con la voz algo mas arriba aun; la chica quedo atónita, Severus no era un hombre que demostrara sus sentimientos tan abiertamente y la decepción era uno de ellos.

-Yo…usted no sabe…y- tartamudeo Granger.

-¡BASTA! No la quiero oir, ahora mismo me va a acompañar al despacho del director, para que este le ponga un alto a sus estúpidas acciones! Andando!- escupio Snape venenosamente.

-No- dijo firmemente la joven, - No voy a ir a ningún lado con usted y mucho menos al despacho de ese vejete, ahora me hara el favor de ayudarme con esta mocosa estúpida de Weasley porfavor?- pregunto la castaña con falsa dulzura.

-Granger….no diga estupideces- respondió Snape muy bajito pero no menos peligroso.

-Nada de eso, me acompaña a dejar esta basura en la Sala de Menesteres? O va a ir corriendo a contarle al manipulador del director de este pequeño asunto? Vamos Snape contésteme…seguirá siendo el maldito títere del director? O tendrá por primera vez los pantalones para ocultarle algo?- pregunto burlonamente Hermione.

-Escúchame niñata estúpida…yo no soy títere de nadie, en todo caso mírate! Tu jamás tenías palabras tan envenenadas en tu boca…siempre fuiste la más razonable del trio de oro y ahora….no pareces más que una…una mujer tonta y frívola…no pareces…-trato Severus de hablar pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

-¿QUE IBAS A DECIR? ¿QUE NO ME PAREZCO A LILY POTTER?¿ERA ESO ACASO?-grito Hermione bastante alterada, -no…no PROFESOR Snape…no soy Lily Potter….yo si lo hubiera perdonado- y sin más se dio la vuelta dejando a un estupefacto Snape… no esperaba una reacción de esa forma.

Hermione entro a la Sala de Menesteres con el corazón latiendo mil por hora, estaba harta de que todos la subestimaran, sentía mucho dolor por las palabras tan frias de Snape, tan llenas de…rencor, odio y asco, pero ella no tenía la culpa de que nadie hubiera salido en su defensa cuando mas lo necesitaba, ahora de verdad Hogwarts y sus estudiantes sabrían quien es Hermione Jane Slytherin….ya no mas Granger.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Snape daba vueltas a lo acontecido en los últimos días, Hermione mortifaga, sedienta de venganza y llena de rencor, Ginevra Weasley mortifaga también, con una atracción obvia por Hermione, Lord Voldemort señor de las tinieblas y todo eso, deseando a Hermione, Harry Potter nuestro supuesto salvador, empezando a fijarse en su castaña…y el…..enamorado hasta los huesos de esa mujer que estaba robando el aliento a las personas mas influyentes del mundo magico actual , solo le quedaba conquistar el amor de Hermione y alejarla de todo el peligro que se avecinaba, si, porque estaba seguro que todo esto era solo el principio del fin, ya sea para los mortifagos liderados por Voldemort o para la Orden del Fenix bajo el comando de Albus y Potter….ahora mas que nunca Snape tenia que demostrar todo el amor que supuestamente le pertenece a Mione y evitar que ella cometiera mas locuras las cuales podían llegar a ser mortales…

Pero estaba seguro de algo…lucharía por su amor aunque tuviera que enfrentarse hasta a mismísimo Merlin, porque como dice Albus, el amor es la fuerza mas fuerte de mundo.

OoOoOoOoOoOooOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Barcelona

Una joven caminaba por una de las tantas calles de esa ciudad tan bella, pero no caminaba tranquilamente, no, llevaba mucha prisa, tenia que llegar a la casa de sus abuelos lo mas rápido posible; llego a una gran mansión protegida por varios hechizos bastante fuertes, un solo movimiento de su varita basto para que todos se desactivaran momentáneamente, entro a las casa y corrió al despacho de su abuelo.

-Ya he llegado- dijo la joven inclinándose

-Lo veo querida, sabéis que ya es tiempo…tenéis que regresar a Londres de inmediato…tu media hermana vive…y Voldemort la tiene en su bando…ve por ella y traedla a aquí…si es necesario matad a todos los que podáis pero las quiero a las dos sanas y salvas-ordeno un anciano sin voltear a ver siquiera a la chica.

-Como?...abuelo? escucháis lo que decís? Si ella me ve matara a mamá…por eso hui…abuelo por favor mandad a alguien mas…pero a mi no- dijo la pelinegra con suplica.

-Sois una Salavert! Tenéis que hacerlo! Tu y Hermione vendrán a esta casa! No permitiré que ninguna de las dos este a lado de ese monstruo…ahora preparad tus cosas, mañana por la mañana llegaras a Hogwarts, el director Dumbuldore te recibirá, asegúrate que nadie sospeche de tu misión y mas te vale que no tengas contacto con ningún mortifago…largo…-hablo en gran Alberto Neward, cabeza de la familia sangre pura mas antigua de España. A la joven no le quedo de otra mas que asentir con la cabeza y dirigirse a su dormitorio…había llegado la hora…Lucia Lamarque Neward Salavert regresaría de entre los muertos…para rescatar a su hermana y si podía matar a la bastarda que le había quitado la oportunidad de amar…Bellatrix Lestrange no sabia lo que le esperaba…no por nada su apellido era Salavert…


	11. El Regreso

_En el capitulo anterior_

_Lucia Lamarque Neward Salavert regresaría de entre los muertos…para rescatar a su hermana y si podía matar a la bastarda que le había quitado la oportunidad de amar…Bellatrix Lestrange no sabía lo que le esperaba…no por nada su apellido era Salavert…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El regreso

Ronald Weasley caminaba junto al famoso Harry Potter para reportar que Ginevra y Hermione no habían dormido en sus dormitorios, Harry lo hacia por verdadera preocupación pero Ron en cambio solo lo hacia para fregar a Hermione, le importaba poco que arrastrara a su hermana en su rencor hacia la castaña; en el camino a la aula de transformación ambos chicos vieron a Hermione y a Ginny salir vestidas con ropas negras.

-Hermione?...Ginny? –pregunto Harry curioso de ver a su amiga y ex novia así.

-¿Qué quieres Potter?-pregunto la castaña fríamente.

-Me quede preocupado…no llegaron a dormir... ¿Por qué visten así?-dijo Harry con un hilo de voz.

-Harry…-trato de decir Ginny pero Hermione la cayo con una seña.

-Largo Ginny…sube a cambiarte no tardan en empezar las clases-dijo Mione con autoridad.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a darle ordenes?! Maldita sangre sucia…-escupió Ron con asco. Hermione esbozo una sonrisa siniestra propia de Voldemort.

-¿Y que piensas hacer para evitarlo?-pregunto la chica con voz melosa mientras se acercaba a Ron muy lentamente empuñando la varita…tenia tantos deseos de herirlo…lastimarlo inclusive de matarlo…levanto la varita y a punto de lanzar una poderosa maldición una potente voz retumbo en los pasillos.

-¡GRANGER! ¿Qué CARAJOS CREE QUE HACE?-grito Snape acercándose rápidamente al grupo, vio que Hermione tomaba la varita con la mano izquierda y la manga del mismo brazo se deslizo unos centímetros dejando ver el inicio de la marca, el hombre tomo a Hermione del brazo y le bajo "discretamente" la manga.

-Nada…Ginny y yo salimos de la Sala de Menesteres…Profesor…-dijo Hermione dulcemente.

-Entiendo…vayan a cambiarse, tenemos que hablar después Granger…-dijo Snape cansado.

La chica asintió y agarro a Ginny del brazo y la arrastro junto a ella, Hermione caminaba con elegancia muy parecida a la de Severus, Harry se quedó embobado viendo a su mejor amiga.

-¿Qué tanto le ve a Granger Potter?-preguntó Snape con una voz cargada de celos y enojo.

-Es…preciosa…-dijo Harry más para sí mismo- Que? Disculpe Profesor?-dijo el chico volviendo a la realidad.

-Ni lo sueñe Potter…Hermione esta muy arriba de su nivel, no se le acerque mas…por su bien..-indico Snape con tono amenazador.

-Usted no es quien para prohibirme nada…-dijo Harry enojado.

-Se mucho mas de _Mione _que usted Potter…no piense que no me interesa…esta muy equivocado, a propósito de intereses…Weasley..si vuelve a pensar en Hermione de esa forma o siquiera tratar de hacerle algo se las vera conmigo…desde hoy ella es mi protegida…rieguen la noticia como les venga en gana pero no se le acerquen…ahora largo!-exclamo Snape con fuerza.

-¡Profesor Snape!-grito una chica de Ravenclaw llegando toda agitada.

-¿Qué forma es esa de dirigirse a mi Smith?-dijo Snape enojado.

-Dis…disculpe…pro…profesor…es la chica Granger...acaba de atacar a Lavander Brown…con magia negra!-dijo la joven asustada.

-¡¿QUE?! –grito el pocionista entre sorprendido y asustado, salió corriendo y lo que vio lo dejo petrificado…Hermione estaba en cunclillas inclinada observando a Brown que poco a poco se desangraba, lo que hizo a continuación lo dejo anonadado, Granger toco con la punta de sus dedos la sangre que emanaba del cuello de la chica y sonrió con maldad.

-Lo ven…su sangre no es más limpia que la mia…me atrevo a decir que esta mugrosa mujer la tiene mucha más oscura y densa…¿Qué pasa Lav-Lav?, ¿No querias ver tu propia sangre?-pregunto la castaña burlonamente.

-Maldita…mort…morti…-tartamudeaba Lavander, apunto de decir la verdad Hermione la cayo de una bofetada y con un pase de la varita le "curo" todas la heridas. Hasta ese momento Snape reacciono y se acercó, toma el pulso de la chica y noto que estaba perfecta…no tenía falta de sangre o heridas, estaba bien…

-Imposible…-susurro Snape.

-_Ilusionis et morte _ Profesor…-dijo Hermione sin gesto alguno.

-Un hechizo de ilusión…-dijo Snape acertadamente,- y como logro la sensación en la chica?-

-Sencillo una pequeña poción de mi creación inyectada al cuello, ella está bien…solo es una estúpida dramática- respondió Mione con odio. Snape frunció el seño y ordeno a dos chicos de Ravenclaw que llevaran a la enfermería a la joven, tomo fuertemente del brazo a Hermione y la arrastro a las mazmorras, cuando llegaron Snape le ordeno sentarse y con un hechizo se encerraron.

-Fuiste una irresponsable Hermione…vas a poner en riesgo tu identidad-siseo Snape molesto.

-¿Y? El Lord me perdonara…con algunas dulces palabras y varias insinuaciones-respondió la castaña tranquilamente restándole importancia, Severus enfureció al momento y la tomo por los hombros fuertemente.

-¡¿ACASO NO ENTIENDES?! EL LORD SE FIJA EN TI SOLO PORQUE TE PARECES A ELLA-grito Snape sin un dejo de su frialdad, no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.

-¿Ella?-pregunto Hermione.

-Olvídalo…bien Señorita Granger, tene…-dijo el pelinegro soltándola pero fue interrumpido por un fuerte trueno que se oyó en Hogsmade anunciando una tormenta.

-Profesor…estoy muy cansada, podemos posponer esta charla para después? –pregunto la joven.

-De acuerdo…retírese …cierto usted ha cambiado de habitación, acompáñeme…-dijo Snape indicando una puerta junto el librero.-Esta será su habitación, como ve para tener acceso tendrá que entrar a mi despacho personal, tiene estrictamente prohibido traer a alguien, ¿Quedo claro?-

-Si-dijo Mione

-Acomode todas sus cosas, la dejare sola-dijo Snape saliendo de _esa_ habitación; fue directo a su despacho buscando un poco de paz pero le fue imposible porque el crepitar del fuego en la chimenea le anuncio que alguien lo necesitaba y al parecer era del despacho del director, suspiro profundamente y camino hacia ella.-Despacho de Albus-dijo sin saber la sorpresa que le esperaba.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Albus Dumbledore era un hombre difícilmente impresionable pero eso iba a cambiar…un fuerte PLOP! Se oyó en todo el despacho seguido por una columna de humo negro del cual salió una bella mujer.

-Dumbledore? –pregunto la mujer con voz seria.

-Supongo que usted es Lucia Lamarque-dijo el anciano poniéndose de pie.

-Asi es, pero le suplico que no diga Lamarque…ese apellido es una vergüenza para mi-dijo Lucia quitándose una pesada capa negra, revelando una larga cabellera negra rizada, que enmarcaba perfectamente su rostro de porcelana.

-Como decida joven Salavert…supongo que viene por su hermana?-pregunto el hombre.

-Esa bastarda ha sido un problema desde que mi madre supo que la esperaba, pero no me quedo de otra que aceptarla…después de todo es una Salavert cierto? Y una Slytherin -dijo la chica con voz arrogante.

-Así es…permítame avisar a alguien de su llegada por favor-dijo Albus poniéndose de pie y se dirigió a la chimenea. El fuego crepito por algunos momentos y de entre las llamas verdes apareció un hombre vestido de negro.-Ahhh Severus…permíteme presentarte a Lucia Neward Salavert, la hermana de Hermione-dijo el viejo.

-¿Cómo?...-dijo el pelinegro absorto viendo de pies a cabeza a la mujer.

-Sabeis que ver de esa forma a la gente es de mala educación? Vaya Snape…haz crecido… te convertisteis en un hombre, ya no veo al muchacho que entro asustado a las filas de Tom-dijo la joven con una sonrisa radiante dejando ver sus perfecto dientes blancos.

-Lucia…que haces aquí?-pregunto Snape atónito al ver la belleza de Lucia de nueva cuenta.

-Ya veis…vengo por mi hermana, por órdenes de mi abuelo…pero…vengo hacerle una propuesta director…-respondio Lucia dándose la vuelta hacia Albus.

-Una propuesta? Te escucho- dijo Albus señalando los asientos libres frente al escritorio, todos tomaron asiento para escuchar dicha propuesta.

-Vera…mi abuelo quiere que me lleve de inmediato a Hermione a Barcelona, pero para serle sincera prefiero pelear contra Tom y matar a Lestrange que huir como una asquerosa cobarde…ahora mi propuesta para vosotros es la siguiente…entréguenme a Lestrange en bandeja de plata, métanme a la batalla, dejadme pelear contra Tom y salvad a mi madre y su marido- dijo la mujer con indiferencia.

-¿Y qué obtengo yo?-pregunto Albus fríamente.

-Como bien sabrá, yo pertenezco a una familia de magos oscuros muy antigua, me atrevo a decir que tengo más conocimiento de magia negra antigua que Lord Voldemort y todos esos estúpidos seguidores, me ofrezco a luchar de vuestro lado abiertamente y entrenar a todos sus…pupilos para que sepan defenderse con magia aún más fuerte…claro primero tendrá que rescatar a mi madre y mi padrastro…después de todo son padres de Hermione-dijo Lucia tranquilamente.

-Me parece un buen trato señorita Salavert…pero hay un problema respecto a tu hermana…-dijo Snape tranquilamente, ya que Albus esta meditando.

-Problema ?Que tipo de problema podría tener la bastardita esa? Siempre ha sido protegida por todo mundo…jamas se preocupó por el paradero de sus padres…su vida fue perfecta…o me negareis que Hermione Jane Granger o mejor dicho Hermione Jane Slytherin Neward es una mocosa sobreprotegida? Mimada y estúpida?-dijo fuertemente Lucia.

-Vaya…una desconocida hablando mal de mi…-dijo una voz entre enojada y divertida desde la puerta .Las tres cabezas giraron en su dirección y se toparon con la mirada de Hermione clavada en la de Lucia.

-Señorita Granger….-dijo Albus poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

-Dejale Albus…que saque todo el egocentrismo y estúpida confianza que tiene dentro…sos un estorbo en la vida de vuestro padres…no se como Sophia quizo tenerte…-escupio Lucia con todo el odio que sentía al ver su viva imagen pero mas joven.

-¿Quién eres para insultarme? NADIE! Le dire al Lord que te mande matar-dijo fuertemente Hermione acercándose a Lucia.

-El Lord? Severus…que es esta mocosa para Tom?-pregunto la mujer volteando a ver a Snape a los ojos.

-Se volvió mortifaga Lu…-asintió Severus usando un diminutivo hacia Lucia.

"_Lu?...que relación tienes con esta mujer Severus? ¿Quién es esta maldita mujer? Amor…porfavor no…"_pensó Hermione; Lucia experta en legerimancia leyó sus pensamientos y sonrio….por lo menos fregarla una sola vez no haría mal.

-Sev…hay algo mas que debería saber?-pregunto Lucia sonriendo seductoramente a Snape, este embobado respondio la sonrisa.

-El Lord la desea…porque se parece a ti…-dijo Snape tranquilamente.

-Jajajajaja…se nota que eres estúpida Granger…no sabes quien soy? No sabes que yo soy la mujer que Tom ama? Fui su mujer! –dijo Lucia con una sonrisa.

-CALLATE! No eres nada! Solo una recluta mas!, La ramera de Tom!-grito Hermione fuera de si al ver como le había llamado a reacciono muy mal y abofeteo a Mione volteándole la cara…Albus tomo por los hombros a Mione y Snape a Lucia.

-QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES? SABES CON QUIEN ESTAS TRANTANDO? MALDITA BASTARDA!-grito Mione.

-LA BASTARDA SERAS TU INMUNDA! SOY TU HERMANA ESTUPIDA! SOY LUCIA SALAVERT!-grito la hermosa mujer con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver el rostro de su media hermana desencajado de la impresión.

.

.

Hola! Matenme! Crucios y lo que quieran…me tarde de lo lindo verdad? Pero espero que les haya gustado! Voy a tener 3 meses de vacaciones asi que actualizare mas rápido! LO JURO! Ya saben déjenme sus reviews para saber si les gusto o de plano tengo que dejar de escribir

Besos mortios

Aurora Snape


	12. Celos y Realidad

Hola! Al fin pude acabar este capítulo que no quedaba! Me gusto como quedo…este capitulo va dedicado a **samanthablack30 **que me ha apoyado en todo! Mil Gracias a todas por sus reviews! Ya saben que estos me alientan a seguir escribiendo!

Besos Mortios a todas!

Aurora Snape

****Derechos de personajes de J.K Rowling, la historia es mia!****

_En el capitulo anterior_

_-QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES? SABES CON QUIEN ESTAS TRANTANDO? MALDITA BASTARDA!-grito Mione._

_-LA BASTARDA SERAS TU INMUNDA! SOY TU HERMANA ESTUPIDA! SOY LUCIA SALAVERT!-grito la hermosa mujer con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver el rostro de su media hermana desencajado de la impresión._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Celos y Realidad

-¿Qu…que?-tartamudeo Hermione viendo a Lucia con los ojos cuadrados.

-Severus…estoy bien…no voy a atacar a…"mi hermana" –dijo la mujer con voz dulce.

-Confió absolutamente en ti Lucia…pero…-dijo Snape con un amago de sonrisa…eso le dolió en el alma a Hermione.

-Creedme Seviiii os lo juro-dijo Lucia melosamente notando como Hermione se ponía cada vez más roja del coraje, Snape asintió y la solto pero Lucia agarro su mano fuertemente y abrió una conexión mental con Snape.

"_Te gusta Granger ¿verdad Severus?"_

"_Soy tan obvio Lucia?"_

"_Tu no querido…solo mirad su cara"_

"_No te confundas Lucia…ella no siente nada por mi"_

"_Bueno…entonces probemos…jajajaja seguidme la correinte"_

-Severus…después de la charla que tengo que tener con Hermione os molestaría enseñadme vuestro castillo? Siempre he querido conocer Hogwarts pero nunca pude…os recordáis cuando hablabas de el y yo te pedía que me enseñaras vuestros recuerdos?-dijo "Lu" con sorna.

-Claro Lucia…y yo te los mostraba…porque me encantaba ver tu sonrisa- dijo Snape siguiéndole la corriente.

-Bueno, bueno…creo que su reencuentro se puede posponer unas horas cierto? Ahora Lucia debe hablar con su hermana-dijo Albus con burla impresa en su expresión al ver la actitud de Snape.

-Si Albus…Lucia cuando hayas terminado envíame un patronus y vendré por ti-dijo el pelinegro dando un beso al dorso de la mano de la bruja como despedida y a Hermione una inclinación.

Ya solas Hermione miraba con rabia a Lucia, mientras que ella se las ingeniaba para pensar como molestar más a su hermana.

-¿Qué tienes tu que ver con el profesor Snape?-escupio Hermione llena de celos.

-No os incumbe…yo no vengo a hablaros de mis relaciones personales Hermione…yo tenia como misión venir por ti y llevarte a Barcelona sana y salva…después de todo sois una Salavert- dijo Lucia sentándose en el suelo tranquilamente.

-¿Por qué? No…no entiendo nada-dijo Hermione

-Porque… eso mismo me pregunte cuando mi madre se casó con tu padre…pero tuve que aceptarlo niña…al igual que tu tendrás que aceptar que sois una Salavert-dijo la mujer.

-Osea…tu y yo somos medias hermanas? No eres hija de Augustus Slytherin?-pregunto la castaña.

-Asi es…mi padre no es Slytherin su nombre era el Baron Lamarque…nuestra madre lo mando asesinar para poder casarse con vuestro padre-dijo Lucia con indiferencia.

-¿Para que venias por mi Lucia?-pregunto Herms impresionada por la voz de su hermana.

-Nuestro amado abuelo me mando por ti ya que nosotras dos somos las únicas Salavert con descendencia fuerte…tu de Salazar Slytherin y yo de Morgana La fey…mi padre era descendiente directo de Morgana…el era ingles y nuestra madre como bien sabréis es española-dijo la chica sin un apice de orgullo en su voz.

-¿ES? ¿Quieres decir que nuestra mama esta…viva?...¿Y mi papa?-pregunto la ojimiel.

-Si Granger…Sophia y Augustus están vivos…pero prisioneros de la maldita de Bellatrix, ella me amenazo que si no me alejaba de Tom ella mataria a mi madre, como bien suponéis yo no podía permitir que ella muriera asi que me aleje de Tom haciéndole creer que lo odiaba...-relato Lamarque.

-Maldita Lestrange…me vengare por eso…¿Qué te hizo cambiar tus planes?-siguio preguntando Mione.

-Quiero liberar a tus padres y matar a Lestrange…de camino matar también a Tom, asi de simple-finalizo Lucia.

-¿Y en todo esto en donde entra Snape?-pregunto la chica de pésimo humor.

- Te dije que no te metas en mis auntos pero ya que insistes es muy simple…Severus siempre me atrajo como hombre, cuando todo esto termine lo voy a tener para mi-dijo Lu con simpleza.

-Sobre mi cadáver lo vas a tener Lucia…no sabes con quien te metes-dijo Hermione amenazadoramente acercándose a su media hermana con los ojos brillantes de ira contenida.

-Jajajaja, crees que una simple heredera de Slytherin va a poder contra la heredera de Morgana?, no me hagas reir Granger-dijo Lucia poniéndose de pie, aunque la ira de Hermione era impresionante y su despliegue de poder inmenso siendo solo heredera de Slyhterin y los Salavert , se imaginan el enorme poder de la primera heredera de los Salavert y de Morgana? No se puede imaginar verdad? A Lucia le comenzaron a salir rayos de color blanco en el pelo castaño y se empezo a mover con intensidad ante la mirada incredula de Hermione.

-¡BASTA!-grito Dumbledore entrando de carrera a su oficina ya que sintio la ola de energia que ambas desprendian,-Les sugiero que si quieren que el Castillo quede en optimas condiciones se relajen, Lucia, Severus te espera en el Lago Negro, Señorita Granger le sugiero que vaya a tomar las clases que aun tiene, nos vemos en el Gran Comedor a la hora de la cena-dijo Albus con tono que no aceptaba contrarias.

-Como diga señor-dijo Lucia con una inclinacion y salio con una sonrisa del despacho.

-No se sabe lo que se tiene hasta que se pierde verdad Señorita Granger?-dijo el anciano dandole una mirada significativa.

-¿Señor?-pregunto descocertada.

-Hermione…lo que tu tienes contra tu hermana no es rencor…son celos, te dan celos que ella tiene muchas posibilidades de estar con Severus, ayy mi niña…yo te vi crecer ¿lo olvidas? No hace falta que te lea la mente, todos tus sentimientos los reflejas en tus ojos…Hermione…hija…yo nunca te quize desprotejer, crei que lo mejor para tu era que tu sola te defendieras de los ataques que sufrias por parte de tus compañeros y me equivoque…lo que logre fue que el odio se sembrara en tu interior y que este desplazara la dulzura y la ternura que tenias dentro, lo siento Mione…lo siento mucho hija… nunca..escuchame bien NUNCA te cambiaria por nada del mundo…lo unico que quiero es que tu vivas en un mundo donde no haya diferencias como las hay ahora…entiendo si me odias pero…-decia Dumbledore pero fue callado por un fuerte abrazo que le dio Hermione, ella ya no podia mas…hacerse la mala ya no servia de nada…lo unico que queria era que le pusieran un poco de atencion y la protegieran, ella no era mala y jamas lo seria.

-Albus…tu has sido un padre para mi…es mas tu eres mi papa…lo siento mucho…cometi un enorme error…pero es que me sentia tan sola, incomprendida...tu has visto que Harry y Ron solo me utilizan a su antojo al igual que todos los demas …eso me enojo pero ya no puedo dar marcha atrás….soy una mortifaga y me guste o no tengo que cumplir con mi deber- dijo Hermione entre lagrimas, al fin se habia dado cuenta del terrible error que habia cometido al alejarse de la luz.

-Lo se mi niña…se que ya no se puede hacer nada respecto a la marca que ahora posa en tu brazo…pero al menos dime que no haras nada contra de la causa de la Orden…que intentaras no ir a las misiones que te ponga Tom…porfavor Hermione…no soportaria tener que hacerte daño-dijo Albus apretando mas a la castaña contra su pecho.

-Tratare…pero tengo que decirte algo…Ginny, El Lord y yo hicimos un juramento inquebrantable…jure proteger al Lord con mi vida si fuera preciso…y lo voy a ser Albus…cuando lo veo a los ojos no veo al monstruo que ahora es…veo a un muchacho al que le quitaron el amor…podremos hacer algo Albus? Tom no se merece un castigo…Lord Voldemort es otra cosa…-dijo Hermione sin soltarce de su papa adoptivo.

-Concuerdo contigo…pero me temo que la unica que puede hacer que Tom y Voldemort se separen es tu hermana, Lucia amo y aunque lo niege ama a Tom con todo su ser y él tambien…pero Voldemort en se ha vuelto como un demonio…el tiene en su posesion el alma de Tom y hasta que no cumpla con el deber que le solo se ha impuesto no tendra fin este horror-dijo Albus soltando a la chica y perdiendo su mirada en la ventana que daba al Bosque Prohibido.

-Pero…Lucia me acaba de decir que ella ama a Seve…digo al profesor Snape-dijo Herms contrariada.

-No…ella dijo que lo desea…pero es mentira…ella lo dijo para demostrar su teoria-responde Dumbledore sin despegar la vista de la ventana.

-¿Cuál?-pregunta la ojimiel curiosa.

-Que lo amas Hermione…que el dueño de tu corazon no es otro que Severus Snape- dice Albus tranquilamente pero con una sonrisa en su rostro, -Te enamoraste de el desde hace dos años…se notaba en tu modo de mirarlo, no te juzgo hija…Severus es el mejor hombre que pudiste elegir, no habra otro al que yo pueda conceder tu mano-dijo el viejillo con sus ojos brillando de felicidad.

-Pero…Severus no me ama, dime…quien se puede fijar en mi teniendo a mi hermana Lucia a su lado? Nadie…-dijo Herms bajando la cabeza.

-¿Estas segura que no te ama?-pregunto el anciano.

-Si…bueno no…No-respondio la chica.

-Averigualo-dijo Albus guiñandole un ojo.

La chica asintio sonriendo y salio corriendo en direccion al Lago Negro.


	13. La verdad

Hola! Perdonen el retraso pero mis musas se largaron de vaciones y no se cuando vuelvan todas, asi que ténganme paciencia, los próximos capítulos estarán llenos de drama y mucha sangre…advertidas están!

Besos Mortios

Aurora Snape

****Derechos de personajes J.K Rowling, la historia es mi loca mente****

La Verdad

En el Lago Negro

Snape esparaba que Lucia llegara, no podía negar que el regreso de la mujer lo altero mucho, ahora que tenia un punto de comparación, definitivamente Lucia era la que se veía mas seductora y atractiva pero Hermione tenia la belleza que solo te da la inocencia y un corazón puro…Prometio a Lucia que ocultaría de todos la verdad…su relación fue fallida cierto, porque el aun amaba a Lily y ella estaba enamorada del cara de serpiente, pero la atracción era mutua…y hubo mas de uno que se dio cuenta, aunque ambos lo supieron ocultar muy bien.

-¡Severus!-grito la mujer mientras llegaba corriendo con una sonrisa mordaz.

-Ahora que hiciste Lucia-dijo Snape sin quitar la vista de la superficie del lago.

-Le gustas-dijo simplemente sentándose a su lado

-El anciano es demasiado….ANCIANO para mi Lucia…aparte no soy gay-dijo Snape burlon.

-No seas tonto! No me refiero a Albus…Mi querida hermana te ama y tu también la amas…Ayy Merlin…¿Qué me perdi?- dijo Lucia sin darse cuenta que su afamado acento español había desaparecido, algo que aprovecho Snape para cambiar de tema.

-Y _vuestro_ acento Lucia?-pregunto con sorna el pelinegro.

-Te voy a decir la verdad Severus, aunque sea para cambiar de tema por poco tiempo, yo podre ser una Salavert y demás pero no acepto ser descendiente de Morgana…es algo simplemente que no soporto…cuando me volvi mortifaga lo hice para desafiar a mi abuelo mas que nada, ahora que estoy de nuevo en Londres lo último que quiero recordar es que nací en el centro de una unión estúpida como la de mi madre y de…Lamarque y no evadas el tema de Granger, te gusta cierto?-pregunto Lucia con un gesto serio.

-Si-dijo secamente Snape fijando su vista en la orbes verdes de su amiga.

-Que mal…porque a Voldemort también-dijo Lucia secamente.

Snape se quedo callado porque no podía refutar que era cierto, a Lord Voldemort le gustaba Hermione Jane Granger…por mas asqueroso que sonara, y ahora que? Como carajos iba a poder evitar que la leona se alejara del cara de serpiente…una idea salto a su cabeza cuando volvió a ver a Lucia.

-Lu…tu dices que le gusto a Granger…y si…la ponemos celosa? Que piense que...-dijo Severus con esperanza reflejada en su ojos negros.

-Que estamos juntos, entiendo tu plan, esta bien Severus, vamos a hacerlo-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa en la boca.

Snape le devolvió la sonrisa encantado de que su amiga hubiera aceptado tan ridículo plan pero era la única forma que Hermione reaccionara ante lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

.

.

.

Mansión Malfoy

-Amo-dijo Lucius haciendo una reverencia al Lord.

-Dime Lucius, ¿Para que solicitaste una reunión urgente y privada conmigo?-pregunto Voldemort indiferente.

Lucius sabía que se estaba echando la soga al cuello con su cuñada Bellatrix pero le había tomada aprecio a Hermione y lo ultimo que quería era que terminara en manos de la desquiciada esa y del Lord.

-Le tengo algo que decir-dijo Lucius con firmeza

-¿A que esperas? ¿Una invitación? Habla, dime que es lo que me quieres decir-ordeno Voldemort curioso de la actitud de su sirviente.

-Usted mi Lord debe recordar que Bellatrix le había dicho que su…esposa...Lucia había huido porque no quería estar a su lado mi señor, eso es una mentira…-Ya listo…esta dicho ahora a ver la reacción del Lord.

-¿Disculpa?-pregunto Voldemort poniéndose de pie de repente por haber oído el nombre de su esposa en los labios de su lacayo,-Lucia me lo dijo de frente, ella no me amaba…ella-

-Porque fue coaccionada…Bellatrix la chantajeo, ella secuestro a los padres de su esposa para hacer que ella se alejara de usted y le dijera cosas tan horribles, ella si lo amaba mi Lord pero Lestrange esta celosa por toda la atención que usted le daba a Lucia, por lo cual decidió deshacerse de ella-dijo Malfoy bajando la cabeza al ver los ojos llameantes de su amo.

-Lu…Lucia esta muerta? RESPONDE!-grito Voldemort con toda su fuerza.

-No, ella esta viva y esta en Londres-dijo Lucius cayendo de rodillas al recibir la oleada de poder del señor oscuro.

-Viva…Londres…¿Cómo sabes todo esto Malfoy?-pregunto el Lord tratando de contener otra ola de magia.

-Escuche a Bellatrix, estaba hablando sola y la escuche…mi Lord, ¿Sabe que significa?-pregunto Lucius tranquilamente.

-Que la asquerosa de Lestrange debe morir-declaro Voldemort sin mas.

Una terrible tortura le esperaba a Bellatrix y el mismo Lord Voldemort se la daría, haría que cada uno de sus miserables días fueran recordados con dolor y odio, su Lucia estaba viva y Lestrange se lo había ocultado.

-Traemela-ordeno el Lord con voz siseante.


End file.
